Camp story
by ch33tahp4w
Summary: Leo needs a little romance in his life! Read as Leo goes through drama, friendship, and love! Story better then summary! Story set two months after The Lost Hero. My own character- check out my profile for her info. (I modified some things; like four people per quest and the prophecy of eight instead of seven) Read and Review! DISCONTINUED. (Will delete in 30 days)
1. Meeting People

**Hey there! I finally got the courage to post another story- and this one has chapters! I'm using my own character that I made up, her information is on my profile information (at the bottom) Please review to get some more chapters up! I could use some constructive criticism to tell me how to make the story better.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO series, Rick Riordon does**

* * *

Leo sat at his desk, drawing his new plans furiously. It was going to be awesome! It was a design for the boat lounge area on the massive warship, also known as the Argo II, where the eight demigods could rest peacefully. Leo was counting on the fact that the eight of the prophecy would spend the most time in the room for meetings and lounging about, so the place had to look its best.

The crew, meaning most of the camp, was two months into the project and the team decided that Leo should take some time off. He happily agreed considering he's been working non-stop for the past two months. The Argo II was supposed to be a flying boat that would take eight demigods on a quest to defeat the evil Mother Earth and close the doors of death. Also, to go to the Roman camp to unite the Greeks and the Romans; hoping that they could put their differences behind them and save the world.

Oh, and to recover Percy Jackson; the hero of Olympus who disappeared about two months ago because of Hera's plan to unite the Greek and Roman demigods.

Leo didn't really know what to make of this Percy Jackson character. He's heard of the infamous hero who stopped the Titan Lord Kronos from rising and destroying the world. He heard that the guy went on a total of four quests, starting when he was twelve, and saved the world each time; not including the war that he was involved in which included being the center of a great prophecy. He was boyfriend of Annabeth Chase, a blonde you did not want to get angry, and was stuck in a love triangle for about two years. Annabeth Chase vs. Rachel Elizabeth Dare- a war that could be worse than Gaea or the titans.

And Leo thought that he had it bad.

His mom had died in a fire that Leo accidently created. His family didn't want him, calling him an outcast, so he was sent to eight different foster homes; each one he ran away from. Then, he came to Camp Half-Blood, where he felt like an outcast again because of his freaky fire powers that he could harm anyone with. Then, Leo, Jason, Carly, and Piper went on a quest to free Hera and prevent a war among the gods.

Compare to Percy Jackson, Leo's life didn't sound so bad.

Only one person didn't agree with him, and that was Carly Jackson, Percy Jackson's twin sister who was with Percy every step of the way. She was probably the greatest friend ever. She had extremely wavy, raven black hair that reached her mid-back with side bangs on the right side of her face. Her sea-green eyes always twinkled with humor and mirth. Leo loved to hang out with her; she was the only person, besides her brother that was immune to Leo's fire abilities- seeing how her father was Poseidon, creator of Cyclopes, or something.

Leo was so lost in thought that he didn't even notice that someone was standing behind him, until that familiar someone spoke very loudly, "HEEEEEEEY LEOOOOOOO!"

Leo jumped a good two inches in the air, causing his knee to hit the desk which caused multiple pencils to fall. Leo whipped his head around and playfully glared at Carly who was grinning like a madwoman, "Oh, you think you're sooooooo funny, don'tcha!?"

Carly tried acting innocent, which failed since she was still grinning, "¡Sí señor! By the way… why are you working? You're supposed to be on break mister!"

"Ha! Sólo se puede decir sí señor y puedo hablar muy rápido españoles sin que usted lo sepa lo que estoy diciendo! HAHAHAHA!" Leo laughed like a maniac at the end of the sentence, knowing that Carly would have no clue what he said.

She stared blankly at him, "Um… I don't have any idea what you just said… but let's go have some fun!"

Leo really hated turning Carly down, but it was for the purpose of the world, "Sorry, Carly. I have to do this Argo II thing."

Carly stared at him for awhile before turning around. Leo thought she was going to walk away, but suddenly she whipped her whole body around and stared at Leo with huge eyes and a puppy dog pout.

Oh Gods.

She came closer to Leo and went on her knees in front of him, clasping her hands together and putting them under her chin, "Pwz takes a breakz. I gots Ferrero Rocher chocolatez we can sharz!"

Leo's eye twitched as he looked at Carly. They had an epic staring contest before Leo just threw his hands in the air, "GAH! Too… cute… face… and… chocolate… must… give… innnnnnnnnn!" He jumped up and looked down at Carly who lost the puppy dog pout and was now laughing her butt off.

Carly hopped up and grabbed Leo's hand to lead him out of the Hephaestus cabin and into the world. When they got outside, Leo had to squint to see the area. He was so used to either being inside or being outside when the moon was high in the sky.

Carly noticed him squinting and frowned, "Yea… you need a break."

Leo sighed irritably, "Everyone's been telling me that! I thought you all WANT to defeat the giants. What about seeing your brother?"

Carly continued to pull him across the cabin grounds to her cabin, "Because, we don't want you to die. Percy's fine; I don't even think he's in the Roman camp yet-"

Leo stopped short, "What?"

Carly grunted and pulled extra hard on his arm, causing them to move again, "Call it a twins intuition. Anyway, yea, we don't want you to die. That would cause the prophecy to eight to go down to seven: bad for business."

"Ha-ha," Leo stated in a monotone voice, "Love you to."

Carly chuckled. Leo looked forward and saw that they were by the Poseidon cabin now, "Okay, so I've had a lot of time on my hands and my cabin is fully redecorated. Please enjoy!"

Carly was about to open the door when Leo remembered something, "Uh…" he stated awkwardly, "Isn't there a rule about…" Leo trailed off hoping he wouldn't have to say it.

Carly glanced at him and noticed his blush. She laughed a bit, "A boy and a girl from separate cabins are not allowed in the same cabin alone? Well, YOLO."

Leo covered his ears, "Don't say YOLO! It's annoying."

"Actually," Carly scratched her head, "In the Greek/Mythology world it's YOLTT- and that's only when you're good."

"YOLTT?"

"You only live three times. You know, the Isle of the blessed stuff."

"You're probably going to end up there." Leo meant for that statement to be a compliment, but realized how stupid it was as soon as it left his mouth. What did he want? Her to die?

Carly snorted, "Wow, you're pick up lines just get worse and worse, don't they?"

Leo didn't fail to notice the blush on her face, but if he pointed it out she would have his head, "Yea, yea. Come on! I wana see some of your interior design!"

Carly opened the door and said in a deep voice, "Welcome to my humble abode."

Leo walked in and his mouth hung open. The place was like a teenage hangout! There were chestnut hardwood floors with a baby blue extra fuzzy circular carpet in the middle of the room. In the center of the carpet, there was a brown coffee table with two sea-green couches on either side. In one corner of the room, there were two red chairs hanging from the ceiling by a silver chain. On the opposite side, there was a medium sized desk with a black office chair. Two beds were stuffed in the corner of the room, separated by a nightstand with a blue lava lamp on it. The bed next to the wall had a bunch of pictures hanging up- it looked like campers photos- and it was neatly made. The other bed had what looked like a horn hanging above the sleeping side, and looked like it hasn't been touched in two months. The walls were a mixture of blue and white- like someone splattered paint on it. About one inch of the bottom of the cabin had sea shells glued to the wall.

"Woah," was all Leo managed.

"It's good right?" Carly stated proudly.

"Uh-huh. Did you- how did you-"

"Tyson helped," Leo had a faint memory of Tyson. He came to camp to help with the ship but disappeared for awhile, "The Stoll brothers owed me a favor when they gambled against me and got all the stuff."

Carly walked over to the chairs hanging on the ceiling, bent over, and grabbed a piece of the hardwood floor, "Shut the door and come over here."

Leo obeyed and made his way towards Carly who pulled the piece of the floor out and placed it next to her. When Leo got to her, he saw that Carly had a small cubbyhole sort of thing under the floor stashed with all sorts of junk food. Reese's, Kit Kats, Gushers, blue candy, and most importantly, four large boxes of Ferrero Rochers.

Carly grabbed one of the delicious chocolate boxes and put the piece of the floor board back on. She hopped on one of the hanging chairs and motioned for Leo to take a seat, "A girl's best friend: chocolate."

"I thought it was diamonds."

"Can you eat diamonds? No? Then they're not a girl's best friend."

"What am I then? I know I'm as sweet as chocolate." Leo wiggled his eyebrows at her, causing Carly to snort.

"Yea, yea. You keep telling yourself that Flame-o."

Carly took one of the chocolates out of the box and threw it at Leo, who easily caught it, "You get that one, and I get the rest."

Leo narrowed his eyes at her, "That wasn't the deal."

"I said that I would _share_ the chocolate. Am I sharing? Ta-da."

Leo put his hand out, the signature gesture for more. Carly looked at his hand for a second and gave him a high-five.

"You little brat!" Leo shouted playfully. He jumped off the chair and grabbed Carly and swung her in his arms, fireman style.

Carly yelped and started laughing. "Gah! Leo! What are you-"

Leo plopped Carly on the neatly made bed and glared at her, "I wanted more chocolate. You didn't give me any… now you shall _suffer_!"

Leo started tickling her and Carly started laughing more than Leo's ever heard her, "Ah, so you are ticklish! Good, I thought I would look stupid doing this."

He continued tickling mercilessly, "Leo- Leo- Leo please!" Carly begged through her laughing, "I'm- I'm gana pee!"

Leo didn't stop till her heard a sound he never thought Carly was capable of.

She snorted.

Like a pig.

The snort was through her laughter and Leo immediately stopped. He looked at her with an open mouth, "You did not just-"

Carly was still laughing but was trying to keep it in, "Great job Fire Boy! I managed not to snort for years, and you bring it out again!"

Leo started at her for a few seconds before bursting out laughing, "You snort! Oh gods that's hilarious!"

Carly growled and pushed herself off the bed. Leo continued cracking up till he was bending over, holding his sides. He didn't even realize that Carly got off the bed till he felt Carly jump on his back and wrap her arms around his neck, not tightly enough to choke him, just enough to stay on.

"Gah- hey!"

"You laugh at my snort, you shall _suffer_!" Carly stated, mimicking his words from earlier.

Leo laughed and carried her around the cabin, piggy-back style, going around in circles and such- anything that made her laugh. He did this for a few minutes, and then Leo threw Carly on her bed again.

Leo was panting overly dramatically, "Gosh, you're heavy."

Carly was still giggling, "Yup." She nodded her head, "All that weight is pure muscle!"

Leo laughed as he plopped on his back next to Carly. They were both breathing heavily and waited till their breaths were back to normal. Carly pushed herself off the bed and ran back over to the swinging chairs, "CHOCOLATE!"

Leo pushed himself off the bed and watched with an amused expression as Carly dramatically ripped the wrapping off the Ferrero Rocher and stuffed it in her mouth, "Mmmmm."

"I'm guessing that you like Ferrero Rochers?"

She made a face, "Psh, no. What makes you think that?"

"'Cause you're eating them like a pig."

She pouted, "You would too if they were tacos."

Leo smiled, "Too true."

Carly grabbed the box and walked over to the bed and sat next to Leo. With a huge sigh, she held the box to Leo, "Here," she grumbled.

"Say that with a smile on your face!"

She grinned like cheshire cat, "Here!"

Leo laughed and took a chocolate, "Much better."

They ate a few until Carly complained that she'll get acne and fat if she ate anymore and demanded that Leo give her the box.

"But I don't care if I get acne or fat!"

"Well you should. Can't risk a face like that."

Leo blushed slightly when she said that, "I know you love it just the way it is!"

Carly stuck her tongue out at him and swiped the box, "Hey! Swiper no swiping!"

"It's too late!" Carly said dramatically, "You'll never get it now! Muhahahaha!"

Carly ran over the cubby hole and stuffed the box inside before sealing it up. She walked back over to Leo and held her stomach, "I feel so faaaat!"

Leo poked her stomach, "Well, you're not."

The two teens heard the dinner bell in the distance.

"Food!" Carly shouted and ran to the door, "Come on! It's STEAK and MASHED POTATOES!"

Leo got off the bed and purposely walked slowly to where Carly was standing, "I thought you said you feel fat."

She looked at him all serious, "I can make the sacrifice."

She ran over to Leo and grabbed his arm. She pulled him out the door and slammed it shut, "Let's go!" She shouted and ran over to the pavilion, leaving Leo in the dust. He shook his head, grinning, and ran after her.

* * *

**Punctuation was never one of my strong suits so I'm sorry if there are any errors that might have gotten annoying. Ask me if you want to know anything else about Carly Jackson! Please review (no flamers) and tell me what I could write about to make it better :D**


	2. Camp Fire

**Yay! Chapter 2 :) Review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJ! Rick Riordan does!**

* * *

Leo was more than disappointed when he remembered that you can't sit wherever you want, but promised that he would sit by Carly by the campfire.

Dinner was in fact steak and mashed potatoes, which tasted so good. He actually talked to his cabin mates about something rather than mechanical stuff. It was a lot of fun, another reason this day was one of the best in the past few months.

Chiron stated that the Argo II was still under much construction and that they probably had about six more months of working, but other than that, have a nice night.

The campers split off, in a rather gloomy mood probably still thinking about the lost camp leader, and made their way towards the campfire. Carly beat him there and when she saw Leo, she patted the seat she saved for him. Grinning, he started making his way towards Carly when something blocked his way.

Or someone.

It was Drew, in all her beautiful/ evil glory. Piper warned Leo about Drew, the tall, Asian, with her dark hair in ringlets, plenty of jewelry, and perfect makeup. The only time Drew even _looked_ at Leo was when he, Piper, and Jason crash landed in the lake after an attack with some storm spirits.

"Hey, baby." She purred, "What's up in that cute head of yours?"

Cute head of yours? Where in Hades did _that_ come from? Without even meaning to, Leo started blushing. Well, Drew was a beautiful daughter of Aphrodite that was actually talking to him.

And Leo was a sucker for beautiful Aphrodite girls.

Stuttering Leo replied, "N-nothing. Just going over there."

He pointed lamely in the general direction of Carly. At least he thinks it was.

Drew followed his finger and narrowed her eyes, "With Carly? Please- that girl doesn't even wear makeup. Why don't you come sit with us Aphrodite girls?"

Leo was stunned. He really wondered if this girl was on something.

"Are you s-sure?" he asked.

She giggled, "Of course silly! Come on!"

She grabbed Leo's arm and dragged him over towards where a group of Aphrodite girls were sitting. He turned his head slightly and caught Carly's eye which was beyond confused, and maybe a little hurt. Leo shrugged. Before he tore his eyes away from Carly, he saw one of the Stoll brothers, probably Connor, sit next to her with a stupid grin on his face.

Leo didn't know what it was about Connor Stoll, but he did not like the dude. Connor would always interrupt Carly and Leo when they were talking or hanging out, and it made him angry.

Seeing them together made Leo's stomach twist. Turning away from the two, he focused on the fact that a beautiful girl was dragging him towards more beautiful girls. When they got there, Drew leaned into his side a bit, "Girls! This is Leo Valdez. The dreamy son of Hephaestus!"

Drew sat by the girls and dragged Leo down with her. One word was still ringing in his ears: _Dreamy_. Seriously, where was this _coming_ from?

The girls around him giggled and whispered among themselves, "Uh, hi."

"Well girls?" Drew stated, "Introduce yourselves, sillys!"

The names came one after another- Bella, Alexis, Nicole, Jamie, Brianna, Kayla, Shaniqua, Ashley, and Lilly.

Drew wrapped her arm around his and leaned against him. Something about it seemed… off- unnatural. He scolded himself- never question when a beautiful girl leans against you.

"So, Leo," a pretty blond with straight hair, blue eyes, a perfect tan, and a ton of makeup- Lilly, Leo thinks, "Are you and Drew a thing?"

All the girls, besides Drew, busted out in giggles.

"Lilly!" Drew cried indignantly, maybe too indignantly, "How silly!"

A girl with perfectly curled red hair, green eyes, and pale skin, maybe Alexis- Leo wasn't sure- spoke up, "Oh come on Drew! He's totally cute; you two would make an amazing couple!"

Leo was sure that his face was as red as a tomato as Drew replied, "Oh I know that, of course. But, like, he would need to ask me out first."

Drew looked up at Leo almost expectantly. Without meaning to, Leo snuck a glance at Carly. What he saw made his shoulders drop and stomach hurt. Carly was laughing along with Connor at whatever he said. Connor casually put his arm around Carly's shoulder, and even from where Leo was sitting he could tell she was blushing. Connor said something else to her while pointing at his brother which caused Carly to start laughing again.

_Oh come on_, Leo thought, _whatever he said couldn't be that funny_!

Leo must have taken a longer glance then he meant to because Drew followed his gaze and scowled when her eyes landed on Carly. She put two fingers underneath Leo's chin and gently turned his head towards hers, "Wouldn't that be awesome?"

Leo wasn't really sure what he was replying to- the going out thing or something else Drew said so he just nodded his head. The girls busted out in giggles again, some tapping each other on the shoulder while others murmured among themselves.

Suddenly Shaniqua, a girl with wavy brown hair, brown eyes, darker skin, long legs, and huge hoop earrings- seriously, you could fit your whole arm in there and had room to spare- tapped Jamie's shoulder, a girl with straight dirty blond hair, pale skin, green eyes, and a ton of makeup, and whispered very loudly, "OMG's! It's Rob from the Apollo cabin! He's coming!"

Jamie's eyes got big, "SHHHH!" she shushed everyone, "Act natural!"

Crossing her legs, she pretended to examine her fingernails while a buff dude with sandy blond hair and blue eyes walked past their little group. When he was out of hearing distance Jamie uncrossed her legs and looked at his retreating figure with a dreamy expression.

"Ohmygods!" Bella, a girl with slightly wavy black hair, blue eyes, and dark red lipstick shouted, "He totally looked at you! I totally saw it!"

"Totally!" Nicole, a chick with short brown hair and black highlights, hazel eyes, and a splash of freckles on her face stated, "I so saw that to! He totally wants you!"

The girls started talking excitedly about this Rob character, while Leo just sat there feeling awkward. Being a fellow dude, it was weird to sit with a bunch of girls talking about how hot Rob was.

"Girls!" Drew instructed sternly. The talking died down immediately, "Rob is totally not for you, Jamie. If you date him, then you can't be in this group anymore."

Leo watched as Jamie's face dropped and felt incredibly sorry for the girl. She looked in the distance where Rob had retreated then back at Drew, a pleading look on her face and desperateness in her voice, "But-"

Drew held up one hand, "No buts. If you so much as look at him, you're out."

The girls in the circle looked at Jamie, who looked like she was going to cry, with sympathy. Alexis pat her back. Drew suddenly turned towards Leo who involuntarily gulped. Something about the way she looked at him made Leo want to run.

"So, Sweetheart. What would you say if-"

Piper walked over towards the group. It was like someone placed two nuclear bombs next to each other- and everyone was waiting to see which one would explode first. The noise around them blurred, no one talked- they just stared.

"Drew." Piper greeted voice as cold as ice.

"McLean," Drew spat.

Leo wanted to run more than ever now.

"I need Leo." Piper stated, her eyes flashed towards Leo for a second.

Drew wrinkled her nose in disgust. Her grip tightened on his arm- like Leo was a toy she didn't want to give up to her sister. "As you can see, hun, we're a bit busy."

Piper crossed her arms and put a fake smile on her face, "Sorry, but I really need to talk to him."

Drew unwrapped herself from Leo slowly and he stood up, "See you later, baby." She winked at Leo.

"Uh, sure." Leo replied and waved goodbye awkwardly.

Piper huffed and grabbed Leo's arm to pull him away from all the girls. Once they were far enough away, Piper released Leo, forcing him in front of her. He looked down slightly, seeing as Piper was shorter than him, to meet a steely glare that made him cringe slightly.

"_What_ were you _doing_ with _Drew_?" Piper asked.

Leo gulped for some reason, figuring he was in trouble, "Well, uh, she come over to me and, uh, dragged me with her over to the group."

"You're lucky that I saved you from her and her posse."

Leo furrowed his eyebrows, "What made you think I needed saving?"

His comment obviously took her by surprise, "Uh… it was Drew!"

"And I went with her willingly."

"I don't like this," Piper murmured, "Drew's got to be up to something."

Leo felt like he should defend her, "Drew's not all bad. You don't have to be mean to her."

Piper looked at Leo incredulously, like he was an alien, "What?"

"Yea." Leo stated, standing a bit taller as he talked, "You act like Drew's the bad guy. She wasn't doing anything bad, now was she? She was _talking_ to me. Is that so surprising that you think I need to be saved from a person who might _actually_ _like_ me?"

Taken aback by his comment and slight anger Piper just stared at Leo. After three second, she narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms, "Where's Carly?"

"With Connor," Leo spat without realizing how he sounded.

Piper smiled faintly, like she knew something he didn't, "Why isn't she with you?"

Leo's hands burst into flames unintentionally. Piper yelped and jumped back to avoid being burned while Leo just looked at his hands with confusion. Closing his eyes and concentrating, they extinguished.

"I was walking towards her when Drew walked over. Then Carly started talking to Connor and…" Leo trailed off and looked at Piper who was thinking hard.

"Huh." Piper looked up at Leo, "She might still want to talk to you."

Doubt flooded Leo's features as he glanced at Carly who was smiling and talking with Connor still. "Probably not."

"Aw, come on. Just go over there."

Leo heaved a huge sigh and made his way to the couple. Leo hated thinking of Connor and Carly as ever being a couple- it made him want to throw up.

Leo reached the two and looked down at them. Putting on a smile he cheerily exclaimed, "Hola amigos!"

They stopped talking about whatever and looked up at Leo. Connor scowled while Carly just smiled, "Hola Leo!"

"Hey," Connor murmured.

Carly glanced at Connor then back at Leo. Both boys were scowling and there was growing tension in the air. Keeping his voice cheery, Leo asked if he could sit down.

"Sure!" Carly stated at the same time Connor shook his head. Taking Carly's answer more seriously, Leo sat on the opposite side of her than Connor. It was silent for the first few seconds when Connor nudged Carly with a smiled on his face, "So, like I was saying, with a little sneaking we could get the shampoo to make his tail pink!"

Carly giggled, "That would be hilarious! Chiron would kill us though… but because I'm such an innocent child you'd be the one getting in trouble."

"Innocent my butt! You probably do more pranks then we do!"

Carly smirked and leaned back casually, looking at her fingernails like Jamie had done when Rob walked by, "Remember how there was _ink_ on your face, for the entire day, the shape of a handprint?"

Caustically Connor looked at Carly, "Yea…"

Carly just kept smirking.

Connor narrowed his eyes at her, "Carly…"

No answer

"But… but it was _Travis_!"

"Who gave you that idea?" Carly asked innocently.

"Well, you… oh." Connor groaned and put his head in his hands.

Carly was keeping in her laughing, "What?"

"Out pranked by a non-Hermes kid, and a girl!" Connor shouted, ashamed in himself.

This time, Carly did laugh when she saw how ashamed Connor was. Leo wondered when _this_ prank was pulled off.

"What about you, Leo?" Carly asked, turning her attention to him, "Any pranks?"

Connor looked up from hands and glared at Leo, almost daring him to answer that question.

"Done on me or…"

"Both."

Leo thought about it and finally grinned, "Well, when I first got here, after our first quest, I didn't know Annabeth had such a… temper."

Carly grinned up at him, knowing something bad was going to happen. A part of his brain registered how beautiful she looked with the light of the fire reflecting off her face.

"And I found this cool Yankees cap, which upon examination, could turn the wearer invisible. No one told me it was Annabeths."

Seeing where the story was going, Carly put her hands over her mouth to avoid laughing at him, but her eyes were filled with amusement.

"So, I put it on and decided to scare the first person who walked through the doors of Bunker 9. And guess who walks in first? Annabeth. So, I walked behind her and poked her shoulder. She turned around so fast, brandishing her dagger looking absolutely panicked. Luckily, I dodged the knife but because I was so stupid-"

"You can say that again," Leo heard Connor murmur under his breath.

Ignoring him, Leo continued, "-I got behind her and tazzed her. She completely freaked and swung her hands wildly which knocked the hat off my head. Once Annabeth realized it was me, she ran at me with the knife and I was pretty sure she was after blood."

Carly's eyes widened and she burst out laughing, "Oh gods! That was the day you ran to my cabin pleading me to rescue you from the 'blond demon'! That's great!"

Even Connor cracked a smile; it was small but still something. Leo thought it mostly because he was being chased by pretty much the world's most skilled dagger fighter.

The three of them talked and laughed for the rest of the night, even if there was still tension in the air, until Chiron announced it was time for bed. Carly looked absolutely crushed when Chiron announced this- her shoulders slumped and she looked more tired. Leo immediately knew something was up.

Carly stood up with Connor right after her, then Leo, "'Night guys." She stated, "Tonight was fun. See you guys tomorrow." She hugged Connor, which Leo couldn't help but make a face at, then hugged him. She smelt like vanilla and the ocean. He didn't want to let go.

Unfortunately, she pulled away and smiled faintly at the two boys. Without another word, she turned on her heel and walked towards her cabin.

Connor and Leo were left there with an awkward silence. Leo was the first to break it, "Uh… see ya, man."

Connor regarded him, "Yea. Bye."

They went their separate ways, but Leo wasn't going to the Hephaestus cabin- he was making his way to the Poseidon cabin.


	3. Nightmares

**Hola! I'm trying to post chapters fast so... here's chapter 3! This contains some fluff :3**

**WARNING: MoA spoilers**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any PJ stuff (besides Carly). Rick Riordan does!**

* * *

Leo knocked on the cabin door and patiently waited. Maybe a minute later, Carly opened the door and poked her head out. Her hair was in a messy bun and she had long, blue pajama pants and shirt with what looked like trains on it.

Leo grinned, "Nice Pj's."

She mock glared at him, "Shut-up."

Carly opened the door a bit more and came so she was in the middle of the doorframe. She leaned against the frame, "What can I do ya for?"

Leo shifted on his feet and stared at her face. He noticed dark circles under her eyes and wondered if she was getting enough sleep.

"Are you okay?" He blurted out, then blushed a second later.

Raising an eyebrow, she pushed herself off the doorframe and looked at Leo, "Mostly- why?"

"Why mostly?"

"Well, considering all that's going on that involves me… just not completely."

He stepped closer to her and saw her face turn a little red, "Nightmares?"

She looked down.

Leo took two fingers and placed them under her chin, gently lifting her head up. They gazed into each other's eyes and Leo had to resist the urge to kiss her. She'd probably gut him right then and there.

"You can tell me anything- you know that right?"

Nodding her head she grabbed Leo's hand and rushed him inside her cabin. Blushing, Leo realized that they were alone in a cabin- at _night_. Carly guided them over to her bed and let go of Leo's hand. She plopped down on the bed face first with her hands around her head.

Leo gulped and looked at her, "Carly?"

No answer.

Leo sat on the bed and realized, with great surprise, that she was shaking. Was Carly crying?

He placed a hand on Carly's back which caused her to lift her head. Leo's previous thoughts were confirmed when he saw that her sea-green eyes were rimmed with red and a small trail of tears were running down her face. Leo tried to keep himself from bolting out the door. The things Leo didn't understand were girls and girls crying.

"Hey," Leo stated softly as he rubbed his back, "What's wrong?"

_Where was a monster when he needed one?_

Carly's head plopped back down on the bed.

Leo took a deep breath and stood up. Grabbing Carly's shoulders he pulled her up gently so she was in a kneeling position. Leo sat back down and wrapped his arms around Carly's waist and moved her so she was sitting on Leo's lap.

Immediately, Carly buried her face in Leo's shirt, "This is so embarrassing."

Leo was 99% sure he was blushing bright red, "It's okay. You're okay."

Leo scooted a little so his back was pressed against the wall and kept his arms wrapped around Carly's waist. He placed his chin on her head and thought how great it would be if he was doing this because they were dating- not because Carly was crying.

"You're such a great guy." Carly's voice was muffled against his shirt.

Leo chuckled softly, "What can I say? It's natural."

Carly giggled a bit and looked back up at Leo. He decided that he hated seeing her crying- her eyes should never be bloodshot. Leo tightened his grip on her, subconsciously, in a protective way. He really hoped that Carly wasn't officially friend zoning him.

"I've been having nightmares," Carly began, a bit hesitantly; "They're bad."

In his head, Leo did a small victory dance. At least she told him what was wrong- usually it was harder to understand girls' problems. And that was he loved most about Carly, Leo decided, that she was easy to understand. She was easy to be with, talk to, and joke with.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He didn't want to force her into telling him the problem.

Her eyelids looked heavy, "They're only snippets of the future. Each one… they _scare_ me."

Leo kept his eyes on hers, refusing to let the ADHD part of him look all over the room, "I'm all ears."

She took a deep breath and leaned her ear onto Leo's shirt, "Well, there's the one when a huge golden ships fires at what looked like a city. Then there's one with what looked like Jason and Percy charging each other with swords pointing at each other's chest. I saw one with Nico, for some reason, inside a jar looking unconscious."

Carly's voice shook slightly, apparently they were getting to the unsettling part, "I saw… Dolphin people surrounding all of us, with what looked like the leader grinning at Percy. There-there was a cavern filling with black liquid; Jason was drowning."

Carly pressed herself further into Leo's body, "Then… the worst one. I watched Annabeth and Percy hanging on a ledge over what looked like a never-ending pit. They-they couldn't pull themselves up, Leo. No one was around to save them. Percy had-had to let go of the ledge and they fell down in the pit. I think it was tartarus."

The temperature in the room dropped about ten degrees when she said the name. Leo's throat felt dry. Percy and Annabeth falling into _tartarus_? Talk about bad.

Forcing words out his mouth Leo spoke, "It's going to be alright." He honestly didn't know what to say.

Carly looked up at him, "I don't want to sleep."

"You have to sleep, you need the energy."

"No I don't." Carly stated stubbornly, pushing herself off Leo's chest and he immediately wanted her to go back, "I've got other things I could do… like come up with plans for the Argo II."

Carly wanted to _work_? Theses dreams must have been bad.

Shaking his head Leo grabbed her shoulders, "Sleep. You need it."

Carly shook her head and crossed her arms over her chest, looking like a cute pouting child, "No."

She was tired. Leo could see that much- the way her body wobbled slightly, how her eyelids were being forced open even though they wanted to close, and the dark rings under her eyes.

Despite how much Leo didn't want to do it, he slid Carly off his lap. Immediately, she jumped off the bed, wobbling slightly, and ran over to the other side of the cabin. She turned around and crossed her arms over her chest again and looked at Leo defiantly. Despite the situation, he grinned a bit at her childish act.

"You're going to bed." Leo announced as he got up and started towards Carly. Obviously, Carly was in no shape to fight, so Leo should win this easily, right? Wrong.

"You're not going to make me," she stated, stomping her foot down.

Slowly, he advanced towards her. About five feet away, he stopped and stared at her. She glared at him, but it didn't affect Leo the way it would if her eyes weren't red. He surged forward to grab her, but of course even in a bad physical and mental state, she managed to dodge him and run to the other side of the room. Whipping his head around he growled, "Okay, no more games."

"That was a game?" She taunted, "I seriously doubt that."

Rolling his eyes, Leo ran over to where Carly was, but she turned and ran towards the beds where Leo followed. When Leo thought he cornered her, she jumped on the bed and got away, running towards the swinging chairs. Grunting, Leo ran towards her. She was on one side of the chair, holding on one side, making sure Leo couldn't grab her.

"Stop it!" Leo growled, even though he was amazed at how much she was resisting.

She stuck her tongue out at him and faked to the left before running off to the right by the desk in the corner. Leo, cursing at himself for falling for the fake out, ran towards Carly. She grabbed the office chair and stayed on one side as Leo tried to get to her, like she had when they were by the swinging chairs. Leo saw her eyes flash towards the open bathroom door and he knew that he needed to keep her out of there. Once she got in there, Leo wouldn't be able to get in.

Leo narrowed his eyes at her, "Do it, I dare you."

Determination flooded Carly's face as she bent her knees, ready to run. They stayed in that position for awhile, until Carly suddenly flung the office chair at Leo. His eyes widening, Leo caught the chair and saw Carly sprint for the door. Leo ran over to her and got in arms length, when he whipped his arm out and grabbed her arm. Carly yelped and tugged her arm, completely flailing all over the place. Leo pulled her closer so she was in his chest and wrapped his arm around her waist.

She pushed on his chest, "Leo! I don't want to sleep!"

Ignoring her, Leo easily picked Carly up bridal style and carried her to the bed. She stopped struggling and wrapped her arms around Leo's neck, glaring up at him. When Leo reached the bed, he tried putting her down but she held on tight to his neck, refusing to let go.

"Carly," Leo grunted, "Let go."

"No."

Shaking his head, Leo wrapped his arms back around her and laid down on Carly's bed.

"Fine, then I'll just stay here."

Carly looked up at him, her face a little red, but relief flooded her eyes, "Really?"

Leo smiled and unwrapped his arms from her waist. She slid off his body and comfortably rested into his side, "If you want."

She nodded her head and buried her head in Leo's side, "It might help…"

Leo turned on his side facing Carly and wrapped an arm around her waist, "Then I'll stay."

They gazed into each other's eyes and before Leo lost his nerve, he bent down and kissed her forehead. Carly smiled slightly as her eyelids began to close.

She was out like a light.

Leo didn't think he'd be able to sleep, seeing how he had his arm around a sleeping Carly, but eventually between the smell of the ocean and relaxing atmosphere, he fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

**I just want you to know that Carly is Percy's twin which means she understands guys about as much as Percy understands girls. She's not toying with him or anything! Just clearing it up.**


	4. Roses

**Thanks to all who reviewed/ followed/and favorited! Here your next chapter**

* * *

When Leo woke, the first thing he noticed was that he was alone in the bed. Leo rubbed his eyes and looked at the lava lamp clock. It read 1:32 PM.

Blinking a few times, it took a moment for that number to sink into his brain. When it did, his eyes widened and he sat up in the bed. Why didn't they wake up earlier? Wait… where was Carly?

Leo pushed himself off the bed and stood up. He cracked his back and let out a sigh of relief. Leo looked around the room till his eyes landed on the closed bathroom door, which opened a second later to revel Carly with her wavy black hair in a high ponytail. When she saw Leo, her face broke out in a huge grin and she ran over towards him. Leo tried to brace for the impact, but when Carly jumped onto of him, they both tumbled back on the bed. Carly had her arms wrapped around Leo's neck and she pressed her forehead against his chest.

Leo laughed and wrapped his arms around her waist, "Sleep well?"

She looked up at him with a huge grin on her face, "No dreams! NONE!"

Leo smiled, "That's great. You look better."

It was true; she looked like she was glowing. Her eyes lost the dark circles underneath them and they weren't red anymore.

"I feel so much better! I haven't slept like that in awhile."

Leo pushed himself up, into a sitting position but didn't unwrap his arms from Carly's waist. She sat in his lap, "I'm glad. Now, please tell why I didn't get to eat breakfast or lunch."

Carly rolled her eyes, "Well… since Percy isn't here, I don't use the alarm to wake up. I sleep in. Usually I'm not even hungry till dinner."

"But I'm hungry!" Leo whined.

Carly giggled and, as much as Leo hated it, got off his lap and made her way to the cubby hole of junk food. She took the piece of hardwood floor off and shuffled around the goodies. Picking up the specific food, she put the piece of hardwood back on and made her way back to Leo.

"Ta-da!" She announced and held up a peanut butter and jelly sandwich.

Leo raised an eyebrow like '_and how long has that been there?_'

Carly dropped the sandwich in Leo's lap and sat next to him, "Calm down. It's only been in there for like two days."

Shrugging his shoulders, Leo picked up the sandwich and took the plastic wrap off. He bit into it and was surprised at how good it was. Maybe it was because he hasn't eaten since last night.

"Pretty good. You gana eat one?"

Carly shook her head, "Nah. Not hungry."

Leo narrowed his eyes at her, "Am I gana have to _make_ you eat also?"

She laughed and plopped down on the bed on her back, "Try and I'll come after you with Hurricane!"

Leo laughed as he finished off his sandwich, "I don't doubt it, especially now that you seem better."

Carly hopped off the bed and went in front of Leo. She blushed slightly, "Thanks a lot for last night. It really helped."

Blushing Leo nodded, "Anytime."

Hesitating a bit, Carly bent down and kissed Leo's cheek. Carly pulled away and grabbed Leo's arm, "Now come on! People are going to start to wonder where I am!"

"What about me?" Leo asked, even though his face still burned from the kiss.

Carly shrugged, "Eh… maybe."

Grinning and shaking his head, Leo allowed Carly to drag him out of her cabin.

"Well," Carly stated, a bit sadly, "I have to go to the arena and practice sword fighting."

Leo nodded, frowning slightly, "Yea, and I think I need to get down to the arts and crafts building."

She gave a small wave, "See you later!" Carly turned around and ran towards the arena.

"Bye," Leo sighed and made his way towards the arts and crafts building.

When he got in the front of the building, he took a deep breath and opened the door. All his fellow cabin mates stopped whatever they were doing and looked at Leo like he killed someone.

"Uh… hi?"

"Where have you _been_?" Jake asked.

Leo gulped and shoved his hands in his pockets, "Well, you see, I've been-"

"Are those the same cloths from yesterday?" Harley asked from somewhere in the back.

Leo scowled, "Yea. Anyway, I've been-"

"Were you with a girl?" Leo's _amazing_ sister Nyssa asked.

Leo blushed as someone wolf whistled, "Shut-up Nyss!"

Everyone laughed and Leo couldn't help but grin. Three months ago, if someone suggested that he would have a family with a bunch of half-blood kids of Hephaestus- Leo would have laughed. Now, he couldn't imagine life without them- even if they got on his nerves more than once in awhile.

His siblings stopped interrogating Leo, so he walked over to a station and thought about what to make. A robot bird? Nah, already done. Draw some plans for the Argo II? Nah, he's been overworking himself with _that_ project. Maybe he could make a metal flower.

A light bulb went off in his head as he gathered a bunch of scrap metal, a welder, and some measuring tools. His fingers moved without his brain even thinking about what they were doing. Instead, he thought that he could give the metal flower to Carly. It would be a great gift- plus he really didn't know how else to spend the time.

Carly. Leo really didn't know what was wrong with him but every time he even thought about her, his stomach would flip. She really was beautiful, had a great personality… there really wasn't a single thing Leo didn't like about her. They went on a quest together, Leo saving her life and Carly saving his just as much. The days he spent with her were probably the best in his life. Plus, he was pretty sure Carly didn't just cry in front of anyone… yet he witnessed it and comforted her.

Then there was Connor.

Even thinking his name made Leo scowl. The way he hung out with Carly, telling her jokes, making her laugh. That should be him- not Connor.

Leo was so deep in thought that he didn't even realize he was done until his hands automatically put the welder down. Looking at the flower Leo realized that he, apparently, made a rose. The petals were elegant and resembled an actual red rose. Small thorns poked out of the long stem he made, with three leaves jutting out. The whole thing was silver, with a little almost rainbow coloring reflecting off the metal.

Leo looked around the arts and crafts room till he spotted the clock. Huffing, he noticed that he's only been working on the rose for about ten minutes. Standing up he nonchalantly made his way towards the door where quickly made a dash towards the arena. What he saw wiped the smile off his face.

Carly was leaning on the handle of her sword talking and laughing with Connor by the wall of arena. Leo scowled for a second before he realized that he brought Carly a gift, and could give it to her right in front of Connor's ugly face.

"Hola chica!" Leo announced, not even acknowledging Connor.

They both turned their heads with different reactions: Carly smiled and Connor rolled his eyes.

"Hey Leo. Can't stay away from me, huh?" Carly asked, grinning.

Connor scowled which made Leo want to laugh.

"You know it!" Leo said causing Connors scowl to deepen, "Plus, I got something from you."

"Really now?" Carly asked looking interested. She loved getting free stuff.

Leo walked closer so he was next to Carly before he brought out the rose. Carly gasped and dropped Hurricane, causing it to clatter to the ground, "Oh wow Leo! It's beautiful!"

Leo snuck a glance a Connor and smiled smugly at him.

Carly gingerly accepted the rose from Leo's hands, "Whoa. It's heavier than I thought it would be."

"Well, it _is_ metal." Leo stated sarcastically.

She stuck her tongue at him which Leo thought was incredibly cute, "Shut up. I bet it would really hurt if it hit you in the head."

Connor snorted, "That, I'd pay to see."

Carly laughed and Leo forced a smile, "I could say the same to you, buddy."

Tension grew between the two of them and Carly's laughter died down, "Uh, I'll just go put this rose away. Thanks again, Leo."

She turned on her heel and ran out of the arena, her black hair swinging behind her.

Leo tried to start a conversation after a moment of silence, "Hey, do you want to spar or something."

Connor turned his head to look at Leo, "Nah man. I just came to talk to Carly for awhile. I don't even have my sword."

Leo bent over and picked up Hurricane, which was still on the ground where Carly dropped it, "Oh, okay. I've barely gotten any sword training anyway, so it might give you an unfair advantage."

"When you learn more, you probably know where to find me," he stated. "Well, my cabin is at the rock climbing wall, so I'll see you around."

"Yea, okay." Leo stuck his hand out which Connor slapped, "See ya."

Connor turned and walked out of the arena. Leo was actually glad Connor couldn't spar, he probably would have won. Leo wasn't a big fan of swords when he almost chopped his own toe off (weird story) when Carly was trying to teach him.

Leo looked at Hurricane, which he propped up on the arena wall, just in time to see it disappear. It was probably returning to Carly.

"Hey Leo!" someone shouted from across the arena. Leo turned and grinned when he saw Jason running over to him.

"Hey dude!" Leo shouted back.

"Why are you here?" Jason asked when he was standing next to Leo, "Where's the rest of your cabin?"

"Arts and crafts." Leo answered, "I just came to give Carly something. She'll probably be here soon."

Jason nodded, "Good. I came to spar with her."

"Manage to beat her yet?"

"Yea, actually. I think its 9/14 maybe."

Leo whistled, "That's pretty good."

"I think it's the Roman style that's throwing her off," Jason stated. "She's been trying to mix some of it in her Greek technique."

"Speaking of Roman," Leo started as he took some scraps out of his pockets and started to fiddle with them, "what are you going to do when this is all over? I mean, I know you have the Roman camp as your camp… but what about all your friend here?"

Leo looked up at Jason to see his face scrunched up in thought, "I… really don't know yet, Leo. I hardly remember anything about the camp, except a few names, and a warm feeling- if that makes any sense."

Leo nodded and tried to hide the hurt he felt at that sentence. Jason was one of Leo's really good friends, and he wasn't sure that he wanted to give that up, "Yea. It's probably hard-being an amnesic and all."

Jason smiled and clasped Leo on the back, "I still remember how to use a sword."

"Is that a threat?" Leo asked, trying to act tough as he puffed out his chest, "I have this I can use against you!"

Leo shoved the thing he was making in Jason face, which he laughed at, "Really, Leo? A robot?"

Leo smiled as he wound the little toy up, "Tremble before the mighty GARY!" he placed Gary on the floor of the arena and it began walking around in a circle.

Jason grinned and shook his head, "Gary?"

Leo shrugged, "I was thinking Leroy, but it's been done already."

Jason brought his foot up threateningly, which cause Leo's face to scrunch up in horror, "What would you do if…"

Leo clasped his hands together and fell to his knees, "Not Gary! He's too young to die!"

Jason laughed and shook his head, placing his foot down away from Gary, "If it was Gary or the world…"

"Tough choice."

"Hey-! Uh, what are you doing?" Carly asked as she walked up next to the boys.

Leo quickly got off the ground and dusted his knees off, "Nothing."

"From over there it looked like you were proposing to Jason." Carly snickered.

"Eh, he's not my type." Leo admitted.

"Hey, where's Gary?" Jason asked.

Leo looked around the arena franticly, "Who's Gary?" Carly asked.

"Probably not who you think," Jason laughed.

Carly frowned and moved her right foot to find a bunch of metal pieces scattered around, "What's this stuff?"

Leo looked and screamed dramatically, "NO! He was too young! Gary, we hardly knew ye!"

"That's Gary?" Carly asked with a frown on her face, "I thought he would be some hot guy."

Leo plopped down on his knees and picked up the remaining pieces of Gary, "We… we should say a few words." He looked up at Carly's face and lifted his hands up to show her.

She rolled her eyes and slapped the bottom of his hand, sending the pieces flying, "You're so weird."

Leo smiled and got off the floor, "I'm _special_. Big difference."

"Yea, yea," she rolled her eyes then looked at Jason, "You up for another match?"

Jason smirked and brought out his sword-changing gold coin, "You bet."

* * *

**Annnnnnnnd thats that. Sorry for any OOCness with Jason. The next updates going to take awhile for a couple reasons- mainly becasue I have midterms next week which really stinks. That and I'm not the greatest at writing fight scenes so that could be a problem. ****Until the next update! REVIEW!**

**Question: What's your favorite PJ book? (either series)**


	5. Ohhhhh

**Sorry for the long wait! This chapters pretty short sorry!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJ! RickRiordan does**

* * *

Jason flipped his coin in midair at the same time Carly squeezed her Pegasus charm. Apparently, Jason's coin landed on heads because it came out to be an imperial gold sword.

"Want to watch?" Jason asked Leo, "You can see when Carly cheats."

Said girl rolled her eyes and placed a hand on her heart, "Me cheat? Jason… your acquisition hurts me."

Leo laughed and leaned on the arena wall, "Yea, I'll watch."

The two set off in separate parts of the arena. "No powers?" Carly called.

"Deal," Jason replied as he bent his knees and narrowed his eyes. His whole person became serious as he eyed Carly.

Leo looked at Carly who wasn't as serious as Jason, just swinging her sword around, ready for Leo at shout when to go.

"GO!" He shouted dramatically.

Jason rushed forward first, aiming his sword at Carly's stomach. She brought her sword up at the last second, blocking the Roman stabbing technique. She thrust upward, and sent Jason stumbling backwards.

Carly smiled and slashed at where Jason was standing, but he ducked so all she hit was open air. Jason jumped on his feet and feigned left but stabbed right. Carly dodged the fake out at the last second and Jason used the confusion to use the butt of his sword to whack hers out of her hand. The Celestial bronze fell with a clang about thirty feet away that echoed around the arena.

Carly glared at her sword like it was its entire fault for getting all the way over there. She turned her head just in time to see Jason stab at her stomach.

Yelping, Carly bent over backwards doing one of those Matrix moves. She placed her hands on the floor and kicked up, hitting Jason's hand causing his sword to fly off to the side.

Carly completed the move by back bending to a stand. They stared at each other before running in the direction of their swords. Jason reached his first and spun around towards Carly.

Carly reached hers and turned around just in time to see Jason's sword inches from her leg. She jumped over it and slashed at Jason's head.

Jason ducked and brought his sword to Carly's hand. As quick as lightning, he twisted his sword so Carly had no choice but to drop hers.

Jason pointed his sword inches from Carly's neck.

Carly's face broke into a huge smile, "That was my brother's first move."

Jason grinned as well and removed his sword from her neck, "Nice Matrix move back there."

She laughed, "So I guess the score is 10/14, huh?"

"I'm catching up!"

Leo caught Carly's eye and gave her two thumbs up which she smiled at before turning back to Jason to talk about whatever.

"Hey hun!" Drew's voice rang out.

Leo spun around, his face already heating up, "Oh, uh, hey Drew."

Drew came closer and pinched her nose in disgust as she looked around the arena, "I was looking everywhere for you, sweetie! I rarely come here… well there are more important things to do."

Leo shoved his hands in his pockets and looked everywhere but Drew, "Yea. Just came to, uh, practice."

Drew giggled and skipped up to Leo so she could wrap an arm around his, "Oh, I can _totally_ tell."

Leo blushed a deeper red, "Y-yea."

Drew giggled and snuck a glance towards Carly before focusing her attention to Leo again, "So, hun, we should go somewhere else. How about the beach or something."

Drew's eyes sparkled as Leo said sure.

Leo looked at Jason and Carly, who were no longer talking but watching him, "Hey guys, I'm just going to, uh, go to the beach. Don't wait up!"

Drew kept her arm around his as they made their way to the beach. As they walked, many people glanced their way making Leo feel a little self conscious. They passed Connor, whose eyebrows shot up and got lost in his hair. He looked from Drew and Leo, back to the arena, then walked off to the arena.

Once they got to the beach, they walked across the sand. No one was at the beach- everyone was either working on the Argo II or doing their scheduled camp activities.

Drew broke the silence, "Ohhhh this is _so_ romantic!"

Leo's heart felt like exploding, "Yea. It's cool."

Gods, he wanted to facepalm.

But Drew giggled, "So, if I'm right, you're single… right?"

Leo just nodded.

"So am I," she drawled.

He nodded again, not sure what else to do.

After a minute of silence, Drew rolled her eyes and stopped walking, "Well? Do you want a girlfriend?"

Another nod.

Drew waited a few seconds before snapping, "Gods you're dense!" She regained her composure, "I mean… if you want a girlfriend, all you need to do is ask."

Leo paused before carefully asking, "Can I have a girlfriend?"

Drew's eyes widened in disbelief. She took a deep breath and put on a huge smile, "Sweetheart, I meant ask _me_."

"Oh," Leo nodded like an idiot before his eyes almost bugged out of his head, "OH! You mean… me… and you… and…"

"Yes!" She exclaimed, "Just ask."

It felt too good to be true, "Will you be my girlfriend?"

Drew threw her head back and let out a soft laugh, "Well, if you insist!" She threw her arms around Leo's neck and kissed him. Her soft lips moved against his and Leo couldn't believe it was happening.

She pulled back and Leo was left there, his lips puckered like she would come back. Leo opened his eyes, not remembering when he closed them.

"Uh duh,' came his smart comment.

Drew giggled and slapped his arm playfully, "Oh, babe, you're not a bad kisser either."

"You… and me?" he gestured pathetically between the two of them.

"Yes, silly! Now, I have to go." She pouted like the idea was killing her, "Have to go to arts and crafts! It's an excellent time to paint my nails!"

Drew kissed Leo once more on the lips before turning and walking towards the arts and crafts building.

He stood there for a few seconds before grinning like a maniac and shaking his head. Leo ran off towards the arena- off to tell Carly the news.

* * *

**Not a lot of reviews for the last chapter :( Next chapter requires at LEAST five reviews! **

**Totally random buuuuut: Did anyone read The Demigod Diaries? Well, it mentions Psych... and I'm like obsessed with Psych. I started freaking out. Then, about a week later, I watched a Psych episode and it said something about Percy Jackson and the Lightning Thief. I was flipping outtttt! I was like "OMMGG I LOVE THIS LIKE 3000000 TIMES MORE!"**

**Sorry about that... just some random ranting: 3**

**Reviewwwwwww!**


	6. This is bad

**Thanks for reviewing and adding this story to your favorites! I like reading the reviews you guys post- it helps me keep going with the story. I have about ten stories on my computer that I kind of stopped writing because of writers block. Even if there weren't alot reviews, I finished this chapter quicker than I thought. **

**This is NOT a ****_final_**** Drew/Leo story OR a Carly/Connor! Just a heads up.**

**Enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own the PJ series. Just Carly **

* * *

Carly POV

Gods, Carly hated Drew… she was probably the meanest demigod Carly ever met. Apparently, the feeling was mutual- for whatever reason Drew hated Carly and was out to get her about as much as she was out to get Piper.

So when Leo left with Drew out of the arena, Carly could only stare at the place he'd been standing for a few seconds before shaking her head and turning her attention to Jason.

"You alright?" Jason asked.

"What? Oh… yea, yea I'm fine. So anyway, I was wondering if you remember anything about the Roman camp."

"Just a few names… Dakota, Gwen… Reyna…." He mumbled the last name.

Carly smiled and gave Jason a hug, "Don't worry. You'll remember everything pretty soon, but no matter what- you're my cousin."

Jason laughed and they let go, "Of course. I still can't believe I found Thalia."

"I still can't believe you're related! You guys look nothing alike!"

"Me neither," Jason gave a big sigh, "Now I have one of those 'long lost sister' tales."

Carly gave a small chuckle, "Yea, well I don't even know where my brother is."

Total lie.

Carly knew- she knew that Percy was in the wolf house sleeping. She knew he was there and knew that he wasn't going to wake up in awhile. The dreams always told her- and it killed Carly to know that she was so close to her brother just two months ago but couldn't even see him.

Everyone thought that Carly was fine; that she was able to handle the absence of her brother. That was because she was being strong… well she had to be if she was going to run the camp with Annabeth. Carly missed her brother more than anything- they were twins! She just did was Leo did- she hid her sadness with happiness and jokes. _We'll get him back_, Carly constantly thought.

Annabeth was the one that scared Carly. She was always so strong, but now all she did was work on the Argo II and yell at people if she was having a really stressful day. Annabeth lashed out at Carly once or twice, but it always ended with Carly hugging Annabeth and telling her that Percy was going to be fine. Annabeth and Carly would even go to her mom's house where they would talk and comfort one another.

"And I'm sorry for that," Jason said, "It-"

"Carly!" Connors voice rang out.

Carly turned around and smiled at Connor, "Hey!"

He walked up to the two demigods, "Oh, hey Jason."

"Hey," Jason replied, "I actually have to go practice with the Pegasus. See you guys later!"

Once Jason left Connor turns towards Carly, "So I saw Leo walk out with Drew."

Carly gave a small laugh, "Yea, I don't even know what that was about."

"Maybe they're getting together." He said nonchalantly.

Carly's stomach hurt at the thought, "Oh I don't know. Maybe she just wanted to talk to Leo about all the things she hates about him."

"That's probably going to be a long talk," Connor mumbled.

Carly crossed her arms and rose an eyebrow, "Are you hating on Leo?"

"No, no!" Connor rushed out when he saw Carly's face, "He's, uh, a cool guy."

Carly smiled and put her hands up in defense, "Alright, alright. So why'd you come over here?"

"What, I can't come over and say hi?" He asked. When Carly gave him a look he continued, "Okay, I wanted to show you something."

Carly shrugged, "Lead the way."

§§§§§§PaGe BrEaK§§§§§§

They stood on the edge of the woods, listing to the sound of monsters and various _things_ that were deep inside. It was about five o'clock, so it wasn't totally dark but Carly still didn't want to go in there.

"Come on," Connor said.

"Whyyyy?" She whined.

"Just come on," he rolled his eyes and grabbed Carly's hand to pull her.

"Do you have a sword?" Carly demanded as she held Hurricane in front of her.

"Of course," Connor waved his sword in front of him to prove it, "How stupid- you know what? Don't answer that."

Carly laughed and allowed Connor to guide her through the woods. If her nerves weren't so jumpy, and if they weren't walking through a monster infested woods, then it might have been a nice trip.

It took about ten minutes and they only met about three baby hellhounds, which Connor pretty much took care of.

"We're here!" Connor announced proudly.

Carly looked at the sight before them and smiled softly. It was just a small area, about the size of an average classroom that had no trees, one large boulder in the center, and soft green grass throughout the entire area. It was like the only place in the surrounding area that looked bright and vibrant.

"Whoa," was all Carly said.

Connor smiled and walked over to the boulder and Carly followed. They sat down next to each other and Connor scooted closer to her.

"Why'd you bring me out here?" Carly asked as she rested her head on the boulder.

"I found it during a capture the flag game. I think it was the one when Annabeth tricked Beckendorf and Percy. The first time they found the dragon."

"Festus," Carly automatically corrected, feeling a bit sad about their lost dragon.

"What?"

"Festus," Carly repeated, "That's what the dragons name was."

"Right," Connor rubbed the back of his neck, "Didn't he, uh…"

"Blow up?"

"Yea."

"Unfortunately," Carly said, "It was really sad- especially for Leo."

Connor fell silent and Carly really wondered why she even brought Leo into the conversation. It was obvious that the two boys weren't really friends, but she really wondered why that was. They both had a sense of humor, a thing for annoying people, and Leo could probably pull off a few pranks with Connor and Travis. Actually, maybe it was best if Leo didn't pull pranks with the twins.

"Anyway," Carly hurried to change the topic, "How's your love life?"

Connor jumped beside her, "What?" She asked panicky, "Monster?"

"No!" Connor quickly stated, "My, uh, love life's going good… I guess."

"Got a special girl?" Carly asked with a smirk.

Carly saw Connor look at her in the corner of her eye, "You could say that," he said softly.

Carly felt her heart pound in her chest, "Well you better hurry up with her. Even Travis beat you with getting a girlfriend."

Connor turned his body to face Carly and she looked at him weirdly. His face was slightly red and Carly's was heating up also.

"Well… I wanted to-"

The conch horn sounded causing both teenagers to jump. They looked at each other before laughing uncontrollably. Connor got up first and held a hand out to Carly which she gratefully took, "I know the way back."

"Good," Carly smirked, "If you got us lost out here then I would have to eat you first."

Connor laughed and led her through the forest, "Do you know what's for dinner?"

"I think that its burgers," she replied, "Maybe with some pickles or something."

"Ew, pickles," Connor mumbled.

Carly giggled, "I agree. Maybe cucumbers instead."

He nodded seriously, "Way better."

When they got outside of the woods, Connor let go of Carly's hand and they walked to the pavilion.

"That was nice," Carly stated with a smile, "Thanks for showing me the place."

"You're welcome," Connor replied. He leaned over and gave Carly a kiss on the cheek, "See you later!"

Carly stood there for a second, her mouth in a small 'o' shape.

"What-" her face lit up and her eyes got slightly larger, "Ohhhhhh… he… and… oh… awe that's so cute."

Her face turned red. _Was I that special girl_? She wondered.

Carly slowly made her way to the Poseidon table where she got her food, along with the gross pickle, and walked over to the fire to give the gods some of her food; even if they lost communication with the demigods, Chiron insisted that they still throw the food in the fire.

"Poseidon," Carly mumbled as she threw her whole pickle in the fire. Then she whispered, "And Aphrodite."

Maybe it was just Carly, but she was pretty sure she heard a woman's laugh.

Shrugging it off, she made her way to the Poseidon table, where she sat… all alone. It was kind of depressing considering she always had Percy before- now she looked like a loner.

Thank gods for Annabeth. She came over the table and sat down across from Carly. Unfortunately, she probably wanted to talk more about the Argo II than how her day went.

"Hey Annabeth," Carly greeted as she bit into her burger, "what brings you to my lonely table?"

Her face got darker and Carly mentally slapped herself. _Way to bring up Percy_, she thought

"The Argo II is getting there," Annabeth mumbled.

"That's great," Carly exclaimed, "Just a few more months, right?"

"That's if Leo decides to work on it," she said.

Carly sighed, "Listen Annabeth, Leo's been working nonstop for the past two months. He deserves a small break- maybe a week or two off."

Annabeth slammed her hand on the table, "Am I the only one who wants the ship to be done?"

"Annabeth," Carly warned, "don't say that. Everyone's been working hard on this project and a lot's been accomplished. You should take a break, the Hephaestus cabin can work with whatever blueprints you leave behind- they always like working."

"I don't need a break," Annabeth said stubbornly, "I need to finish this ship."

"Annabeth, so help me, I will get the Stoll brothers to handcuff you to something for a week."

"You don't think I can get away?"

"Fine," She thought for a second, "First, I'll make them drug you. Then they'll tie you to a tree."

Annabeth actually laughed, "Maybe a small break wouldn't hurt."

Carly smiled, "Good- and lighten up a little. You should hang out with your cabin members and do some camp activities."

Annabeth nodded and took a deep breath, "Okay, okay. You know- Nico is coming tomorrow to tell us anything he found."

"I don't know why you keep sending him out there," Carly said, "We know where Percy is- or will be- so there's nothing he can tell us."

"The kid wants to keep busy," Annabeth shrugged, "He still doesn't think of Camp Half-blood as home."

"That's a shame," Carly mumbled, "He's my cousin- me, Thalia, Jason, and Percy are technically his family."

"Yea, he'll probably stay for about a week."

"Hopefully," Carly sighed and pushed her empty plate away from her, "Now my stomach hurts."

Annabeth smiled, "I should probably go," she glanced behind Carly, "Chiron is looking at me weirdly."

"'Kay. Just remember- tomorrow you are officially on break, got it?" She instructed sternly.

Annabeth rolled her eyes, "Alright. I'll remember your little threat."

"Don't think I won't do it," Carly threatened.

Annabeth laughed and left the table. Carly waited about five more minutes before Chiron pounded his hoof on the floor which immediately quieted everyone.

"Heroes," he boomed, "I would like to announce that the Argo II is coming around nicely- we're on schedule! It should be done in about six more months. No other announcements- enjoy the campfire!"

The campers gave a half-hearted cheer and Carly got up to make her way to the campfire. When she was halfway there, someone grabbed her arm. She whipped her head around and smiled when she saw Leo. He pulled her arm and she followed.

They made it to the dock where Leo told her the news.

"W-what?" Carly asked.

Leo nodded excitedly, "Yup! We're officially dating. She kissed me," He put up two fingers, "Twice."

"That's... great." Carly mumbled.

Leo stopped walking and looked at her, "You don't sound very happy."

She shook her head, "It's just... Drew? Why her of all people? She dates boys then breaks their hearts for some Aphrodite initiation- or at least she did until Piper stopped it."

"Why do you hate Drew?" He exclaimed.

"I just told you! Plus the fact that she's a manipulative, double crossing, make-"

He crossed his arms, "You just can't stand the fact that I'm in a relationship, can you?"

Carly stared at Leo with wide eyes, "Excuse you?"

"Nobody can!" Leo exclaimed, "Everyone keeps on telling me to 'stay away from Drew'. Well I have news for you: we're dating and you all can just suck it."

Carly narrowed her eyes at Leo, "Listen, Valdez. We aren't telling you how to run your life- or who you should date. We're telling you to watch out."

"For what?" He demanded.

"Heartbreak!" Carly shouted with her voice cracking, "Manipulating people who want to humiliate you! People who would like nothing more than to make you upset! People. Like. Drew!"

Leo stood his ground, "She won't do that to me."

"And what if she does?" Carly asked, "I've known Drew longer than you, _hun_, and she is no angel."

"Stop talking bad about her! She's the only person who likes me back!"

"Is she?" Carly demanded, "Is she really?

Leo paused and stared at Carly's face, "Yes."

Carly glared at him, "Well then I hope you two have a happy life! Best wishes! I won't be at the wedding!"

With that, Carly stormed off the dock. The waves were higher and more violent than they should have been at that time of the day.

Carly heard Leo pick a rock off the ground, turn towards the ocean, and throw the rock, yelling in frustration and anger.

Leo didn't see the tear that fell down her cheek, but she quickly wiped it away. If Leo didn't want to be friends anymore then neither did she.

* * *

**I feel bad that they fought… but it's what needs to be done! Review!**


	7. Thoughts

**Another chapter! I just got my wisdom teeth pulled so there really isn't anything for me to do but write so this came out quicker than I thought! Review for more!**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own PJ! Just Carly**

* * *

_"Is she?" Carly asked, "Is she really?"_

The words echoed in Leo's head as he sat awake in his bed. When she said that, Leo paused. What did _that_ mean? Of course he automatically said yes, Drew was the only one that liked Leo, but as he lay awake in bed he was starting to think that it wasn't true.

Gods, that fight. He was _really_ regretting it. What was she doing now? Leo couldn't help but wonder. It's been a couple hours- he couldn't sleep- so maybe she was asleep? Unless those nightmares returned.

Leo's chest hurt. Maybe if they didn't fight, Carly would be at his cabin asking if they could have another sleepover.

_No_, Leo's brain thought, _she yelled at you. Don't go crawling back._

Finally, after hours (or minuets) of tossing and turning, Leo fell asleep.

The first thing that Leo noticed when he opened his eyes was that he was not in his cabin anymore. Glancing around, he saw that the room he was in was more elegant.

The walls were beige… or white… or eggshell… eh, they were all the same. There was a king size bed in the center of the room with a see through blanket thing hanging above it. You know those things that princesses have hanging from the ceiling to cover the beds? Yea, that.

Sitting on the bed was a woman and at first glance Leo was 99% sure that it was Carly. The woman's features changed and they were closer to Drew's appearance. Then, more of a female actor who Leo couldn't remember the name.

The woman was seriously beautiful- her soft brown hair tumbled down her shoulders. Her lips were bright red and her figure was perfect. She was wearing a simple white blouse with skinny jeans, and she was so… natural, "Who are you?" he managed to ask.

The woman gave a wide smile, "Hello dear! I'm Aphrodite."

Leo just stared. Of course she was Aphrodite- she was gorgeous, maybe the second most beautiful person he's ever seen.

"Well!" She clapped her hands and Leo jumped, "Let's talk! Biscuit?"

"Wha-" Aphrodite held up a tray of biscuits that she pulled from thin air, "I… aren't I dreaming?"

She pouted, "Oh, that's a shame! I really shouldn't eat all these."

"Um… what am I doing here?"

"Oh right!" Aphrodite got off the bed and walked over to Leo. She smelt like roses, "I've been watching you!"

_No, that doesn't seem stalkerish at all._

"Why?"

"Because!" She exclaimed, "You're life is so interesting! I mean Gaea coming to you as a child, killing our mother, meeting all your friends, that big quest you went on! Oh, so many things! But what I'm really interested in is your love life."

_Well since you are the goddess of love…._

"With Drew?"

Aphrodite's eyes twinkled, "You can say that. But also the drama! That fight with Carly that just happened? Oh, I was at the edge of my seat!"

"You watched that?" Leo asked.

"Of course! It was so cute! I love those…"

"You love teenagers having a fight?" he blurted out.

"No!" Aphrodite giggled again, "I love the spats here and there! Where there's a fight, there's an apology. A heartfelt apology that usually involves tears and possibly some rain to make it even more dramatic. Now _those_ are always my favorite!"

"So you want Carly to cry on my shoulder as I apologize in the rain?" Leo asked sarcastically.

Sensing his sarcasm, Aphrodite sobered up, "Dear, you should never mock love. You see, I am love therefore you would be mocking me. And what could happen if you mock me? I can make you fall in love with a polar bear."

Leo bit his lip and shifted from foot to foot, "Okay. Sorry. Don't make me fall in love with a polar bear; I like people- preferably hot girls- better."

Aphrodite laughed, "That's what I like about you, sweetie! That cute face and sense of humor- girls should fall left and right for you! Plus you're a hero… everyone likes heroes."

Leo blushed, "I know I'm hot."

She smiled, "But that's not what Drew likes about you."

Leos head snapped up, "What does she like about me?" he asked excitedly. The questions been bugging him since Drew let Leo sit with her and her posse a few nights ago.

"Ah ah ah! I can't tell you! That's for you to figure out. And then there's Carly."

His shoulders slumped, "What about her?"

"What not about her?" Aphrodite exclaimed then giggled a second later, "Her story reminds me so much of her brothers! Adorable!"

"Her brothers?" Leo asked, "Wasn't there that… Annabeth and Rachel thing for awhile?"

Aphrodite winked, "You're getting warmer fire boy."

"What does that have to do with me?" he asked, "All I know is that Percy was stuck in a love triangle- I also heard that Annabeth got _jealous_."

"Quite jealous. It was so much fun putting Percy Jackson's love life together- I almost forgot about his sister." She smiled at Leo, "Then you came along."

His throat went dry, "What?"

Instead of answering, she gave a huge sigh, "Oh young love. So oblivious to what's happening, to how their other half feels! What would they do without me? It gives me the chills just thinking about it!"

Leo frowned. Sometimes the gods made things even _more_ complicated. If Aphrodite didn't exist would some of these problems exist? Would love exist?

Aphrodite hugged Leo, "Don't worry, sweetheart! You're love life will all make sense, all in due time! Now wake up!"

Leo slowly opened his eyes to see the familiar cabin surroundings. _This day should be interesting_, he thought as he saw that the clock read 10:43 AM already. He got up and stretched before looking around the cabin. All his cabin mates were gone- maybe working on the Argo II? Well, since Leo couldn't do that project he got dressed and strolled down to the pavilion where there should be some breakfast left.

On the way, Leo saw a tree with some rope around it and some curly blonde hair sticking out from behind it. He quickly made his way over there and almost laughed at the sight before him- Annabeth was tied up looking absolutely out of it.

"Uh… Annabeth?" Leo asked cautiously.

Her eyes snapped open and she mumbled, "Imana kill Carly."

His chest hurt at Carly's name, "She did this?"

"I 'twas working on the Argo duo." She said, her head lolling, "Get meh out of here!"

He frowned and began untying the rope, "She did this because you were working?"

"She told meh not to!" She exclaimed a little louder than she should have, "Next thing I know, Co- Connor and that other one came up from behind me. I think it was laughing gas."

When the ropes were off, Annabeth almost face planted on the ground but Leo caught her, "Whoa there! You wana go to your cabin?"

"No!" She growled as she held onto Leo's arm, "I can walk! I'm going to look for Carly!"

She got out of Leo's grasp and stumbled to the direction of the Camp borders, "Uh, Annabeth? I don't think she's down there."

Instead of answering she just kept walking and Leo groaned as he quickly walked up to her. If he didn't watch Annabeth and she got hurt… _someone_ would probably kill him.

He grabbed her shoulder and steered her to the Athena cabin. She leaned heavily on Leo's side, mumbling about a few things she was going to do to Carly when she found her. He almost laughed at some her ideas, while others were kind of graphic.

When they got to the cabin he opened the door and puller her in, "You can sleep it off." He suggested.

"Where are my cabins mates?" She asked as she sat on her bed and looked around the cabin in confusion.

He scratched his head, "Probably working on the Argo II."

"I gotta do that!" Annabeth exclaimed as she jumped off the bed and wobbled slightly, "I gotta find my boyfriend!"

"About that…" Leo mumbled as he pushed her lightly so she sat on the bed, "You can't really do anything till the laughing gas goes away."

She swatted his hand away and pointed a finger at him, "Don- Don't make me get my knife," She reached down to her leg where she kept her bronze dagger but it wasn't there.

"Where's my knife!" She screamed.

"Annabeth!" Leo said frantically. He really didn't want anyone coming in the cabin to see them alone, "Calm down! Carly or the Stoll brothers probably have it."

She cracked her knuckles, "That's s'okay. I can get it back."

Leo crossed his arms and glared at Annabeth the best he could, "Listen. I can get some rope and tie you to the bed so you don't leave till you can get out by yourself. Or you can stay here and take a nap then take care of Carly."

"And the Stolls!" She announced as she lied down.

"Yea… them to," He mumbled as he began walking out of the cabin slowly, "Just- just stay here, okay?"

"M'kay." She said sleepily, "Tell your girlfriend that I'll be coming afta her!"

Leo stopped walking and stared at Annabeth confusingly, "Uh… my girlfriend is Drew."

"Her to… I don't like her, but I'm talking bout Carly."

"She's not my girlfriend," Leo snapped.

"She's not?" Annabeth sounded genuinely confused about that fact, "Well she should be. You two look good together."

Leo's heart thumped in his chest, "Well… we're not. Now go to sleep before I regret untying you from that tree."

He walked of the cabin and sucked in a breath trying to clear his head. Does no one like Drew? It was kind of getting annoying- he was dating her so they should all be a bit more respectful of her.

Leo shook his head and continued his walk to the pavilion- he was still hungry.

**§§§§§§PaGe BrEaK§§§§§§**

Carly POV

Carly shook her head as she walked down to the Big House. Nico should be there by now and the rest of the cabin councilors should be called soon. Carly smirked to herself as she thought how Annabeth won't be there… then frowned a second later as she thought how _Leo_ would be.

She pushed the door open and saw the familiar black haired boy who looked like he just rolled out of bed talking to Chiron in his wheelchair form. His Stygian Iron sword was hanging by his side and his skin looked paler than usual. His aviator jacket was still on him even though it was super hot outside.

"Nico!" Carly exclaimed as she ran up to hug the boy just to annoy him.

"Hey Carly," he mumbled as she let go.

"You look all sad!"

"I didn't find Percy."

She gave a sad smile, "I wasn't expecting you to."

Nico winced and held his oily hair, "But remember last time with Annabeth? She yelled at me."

"I don't think she'll be here," Carly smirked, "Don't worry about her anyway. She's just upset and stressed out. She just needed to chill out… maybe get tied up to a tree or something."

"What?" Chiron asked.

"What?" Carly asked innocently.

Nico took a deep breath and turned back to Chiron, "I checked all over- Mount Rushmore, Yellowstone National Park, even the White House."

"Don't worry, child," Chiron said comfortingly, "I'm sure you're trying as hard as you can. We should call for a cabin meeting."

"Chiron?" Carly spoke up.

"Yes, child."

"Do we really need to call a meeting? I mean… isn't Percy suppose to go to the Roman camp and do whatever it is he needs to?"

"We should still inform everyone about the progress."

"Progress?" Carly asked a little angrily, "What are we going to say? 'Oh hey everyone thanks for coming! I just called you all here to tell you that our Camp leader is still missing and we have _no_ _idea_ where he is. Thanks for coming, have a nice day!' It's just depressing."

Nico took a step back.

Chiron sighed and placed a hand on Carly's shoulder, "I know you are worrying about your brother, and you're frustrated that we don't have any answers but we should still tell everyone how we're trying."

Carly took a deep breath and nodded slowly, "Does it have to be now?"

Chiron smiled a  
little, "Yes."

She pouted and walked into the area where all the important meetings were- around a ping pong table with cheese whiz. Carly plopped down on one of the chairs with Nico right next to her as she heard the announcement, "Will all the cabin councilors please report to the Big House for an important meeting."

It took about ten minutes before all the councilors were there- Jason, Katie, Clarisse, Will, Piper, Connor and Travis, Pollux, Butch, Clovis, and Lou Ellen. Even Annabeth stumbled in, looking both drowsy and fuming- if that's possible. She didn't say anything to Carly; she just sat down in her spot. Carly avoided eye contact with Leo once he walked in.

Chiron rolled in the room, "Well… if I can have all of your attentions. Mr. Di Angelo here has come back with, unfortunately, no new news."

Everyone looked down at the table except for Clovis who already fell asleep and Annabeth who was kind of staring off into space.

"And how is that new?" Katie Gardner asked.

"We just thought we'll keep you updated." Chiron explained.

"Well that was a waste of time," Clarisse growled as she started getting up.

"Clarisse!" Chiron commanded, "We are _not_ done here."

She sat down and started grumbling to herself.

"Leo," Chiron started, causing Carly to stare at the wall, "Is there anything wrong with the ship?"

"No," Leo started, "No one said anything."

Chiron nodded, "So we are definitely on schedule?"

"As far as I know… we haven't had any problems."

"Okay. You are all dismissed."

Everyone left- mostly grumbling to themselves how it was a complete waste of time. Carly left last so she wouldn't bump into Leo or Annabeth.

She almost got away.

"Carly!" Annabeth screamed.

Carly gulped, "Heyy."

"Where. Is. My. Knife?!"

"Hidden," Carly replied as she inched backwards prepared to run.

Annabeth just stepped forward, wobbling still, "Give it back!"

"I warned you!" Carly said in a sing song voice, "Work on the Argo II and bad things would happen."

She stomped her foot on the ground like a pouting child, "I want it!"

Carly rolled her eyes and turned around to walk to the dock, "Maybe later Annabeth."

She heard an 'oomph' and smiled to herself. Hopefully Annabeth wouldn't do anything stupid in her drunk-like state.

When Carly got to the dock, she leaned on one of the wooden cylinders thinking of her brother. Gods she missed him. He probably would have pushed her in the water by now… if he was there. _And what happens when we actually find him_? Carly couldn't help but wonder. The prophecy of eight would probably start- no time for awesome reunions or swimming in the ocean or even meeting up with mom. The giants and Gaea still needed to be defeated. _Do we ever get a break_? She thought angrily. A tear slipped down her cheek as she thought of another war that would start. More friends dying… more close calls.

Then there was the whole Leo thing that was going on. She didn't know what to think of that boy anymore. Sometimes, her heart would flutter at the sight of him- and she couldn't wait for him to make a corny joke that she would laugh at. Then other times Carly couldn't believe how stupid he was. He liked almost every girl he saw, shamelessly flirting with all of them. Even the evil Ice Princess Khonie who tried to kill them! How he could go for someone like Drew was beyond Carly.

She scowled at her own thoughts- whatever Leo wanted to do she should just let him do it.

"Hey," A familiar voice.

Carly spun around to see Connor standing there with a sad smile on his face. She wiped her cheek, "Uh Hey."

He walked up next to Carly, "You okay."

"Fantastical." Carly murmured bitterly as she looked down.

Connor put two fingers under her chin, making her look at him, "It'll be alright."

Suddenly very angry she pushed Connors fingers out from under her chin, "NO! No it's not! My- my brothers gone, we're going to be part in _another_ great prophecy, and according to my _stupid dreams_ Percy and Annabeth might not make it!"

Connor put his hands on each of Carly's shoulders, "Hey, hey-"

"Another war is going to start! We're just pawns in this _stupid_ game, a game that involves our lives!"

Connor wrapped his arms around Carly's waist and she dug her face in his chest as she tried to control her breathing and tears. It was embarrassing enough that Leo watched her cry- she didn't need Connor to see it to.

His hand went up and down her back comfortingly, "You're alright. None of that happened yet, alright? And I'm here for you."

She shook her head and murmured, "I'm tired."

"It's not even two o'clock," he joked slightly.

"Not that," She scowled in his chest, "Of everything. The gods… the fighting… the war."

She felt Connor nod, "I want you to know that I am here. Here for you."

She nodded and pushed herself out of Connor's chest, "You have abs." she mumbled with a blush on her cheeks.

He laughed, "Well obviously! I work out!" To emphasize his point, Connor flexed his muscle causing Carly to smile.

"Yea yea." She swatted his arms down, "Don't show off!"

He smiled and stepped closer to Carly, causing them to be only an inch apart, "I've been wanting to ask you something."

Carly felt her heart thudding against her chest, "Shoot."

He didn't ask anything. Instead, he leaned over slightly and kissed Carly causing her chest to explode. His lips moved against hers almost perfectly and she felt awesome.

When Connor pulled away, Carly's heart caught in her throat. What kind of question was _that_?

He smiled hesitantly at her and she swallowed nervously, "Will you go out with me?"

Instead of answering, Carly wrapped her arms around Connors neck and kissed him again. They pulled away breathing heavily, "Of course, Stoll."

He smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist before picking her off the ground and spinning her around causing Carly to laugh, "Thank gods!"

He put Carly down and intertwined their hands, "Your palms are sweating," Carly teased.

He smiled, "Give me a break! I just asked you out."

Carly smiled, "You made me feel a lot better."

"I would hope," he replied as they walked to the pavilion, "The lunch horn- thing should sound in about five, four, thr-"

The horn sounded and Carly laughed, "Oh so close! Off by two seconds."

He stuck his tongue out at her, "Race ya!"

Before Carly even responded, Connor took off to the pavilion. She laughed and ran after him, getting there right after, "That- was- cheating." She huffed.

He shrugged it off and pecked her lips, "See ya later!"

Connor walked off to the Hermes table and Carly walked to the Poseidon table. As she walked, it felt like someone was watching her- almost giving her a disapproving look.


	8. Jelousy?

**Thanks so much for the reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJ characters! (besides Carly) Rick does.**

* * *

Leo POV

Leo saw the kiss. He saw the kiss and he saw how giddy Connor was when he walked away from Carly. Leo's hands almost burst into flames at the sight- then he remembered that he didn't care.

_But you do_, the voice in his head said in a sing song voice.

_Shut up_, he told it.

The voice obeyed and Leo continued eating the burger as he listened to the conversation around the table.

"Did you guys hear about the new Mythomagic pack that came out?" Harley was asking.

"No one cares, Harley." Chris said with the roll of his eyes.

"It's the Egyptian pack," he continued anyway, "Anubis, Ra, Horus, Geb," he rattled off.

"We have the Greek and Roman gods to worry about," Nyssa said, "Don't even think about adding Egyptian gods to that."

"What if?" Jake mused, "That would kind of suck."

"But they wouldn't be 'demigods.'" Harley explained excitedly, "They'd be called Godlings and they can do all sorts of magic. Fire-"

"Got that covered." Leo said.

"Water-"

"Percy or Carly." Shane said.

"Even Geokinesis!"

"I'm pretty sure Nico can do that." Nyssa said.

"I'd want to host-"

"Harley!" Mark exclaimed, "Your dad is already an all powerful god. Why would you want to be Egyptian? All their monsters are snakelike."

People around the table shivered. "Bad enough we have hellhounds."

"Don't insult Mrs. O'Leary." Ben exclaimed.

They all laughed. "She's actually such a cutie." Sarah said.

"Remember when Beckendorf made that collar? How long it took to get it on her?" Jake asked sadly.

Everyone that was around before the Titan war nodded sadly.

"Anyway," Nyssa said, "Do we know how to put Festus on the ship?"

"I'll do that." Leo said a little protectively, "I already know what to do for him."

Shane nodded, "What about the rooms?"

"Nine rooms," Pat said, "Eight for the eight of the prophecy and one for Coach Hedge."

"I'm so sorry that Coach Hedge has to go with you." Mark said sympathetically.

Leo waved him off, "That old goat will be fine. Just put a TV in his room that gets wrestling and he'll be happy."

"Have you gotten to the top of the rock wall yet?" Haley asked Leo, "You know, since the whole lava thing doesn't bother you."

"Almost," he admitted, "l've gotten thrown off by the shaking."

"That and because you're not fit enough." Jake muttered.

Leo rolled his eyes, "I've been working on the ship- I get a great work out using a hammer. In fact, I'm pretty sure my right arm is… _musclier_ than my left."

"Nyssa is buffer than you." Pat pointed out.

Everyone laughed as Leo turned red, "Shut up. I haven't been at camp long enough. Give me some time!"

"We should wrestle." Nyssa snickered.

"You'd beat me." He admitted, "Unless I burn you…."

She scowled, "No cheating!"

"Name the time and the place Nyss!"

She was about to answer when Chiron pounded his hoof on the ground, "Listen up! Tomorrow there will be war games- Athena's cabin currently holds the flag."

There was a cheer from said table.

"Make sure to make your alliances tonight! Now, off to the campfire!"

There was an energetic cheer as everyone got up to the campfire. Whenever there were capture the flag game, everyone actually enjoyed themselves and wasn't completely was depressed about Percy Jackson being missing.

Leo spotted Drew and walked over to her, "Drew!"

"Hun!" Drew squealed and ran over to Leo. She kissed him on the lips and Leo's brain melted just like all his other kisses with her.

"Shall we?" Leo asked as he pointed to the camp fire.

She smiled brightly, "I want to sit with my siblings. You can join us sweetie!"

Leo smiled a little. He'd rather just be with Drew, but if she wanted to hand out with her siblings then Leo did to.

They walked over to the same nine girls Leo hung out with a couple of days ago.

"Girls!" Drew announced as she sat down, "Leo and I are an official couple!"

They girls clapped and started asking Drew a million questions. Leo ignored them and just sat next to Drew as he waited for them to finish.

His mind drifted as it usually did. He looked around the campfire and saw Carly and Connor sitting and talking with each other- like a real couple should. Leo frowned; he still couldn't wrap his mind around their new relationship. He just… didn't like it. It made him sad, hurt, and mad all at once for whatever reason.

Connor pecked Carly on the cheek making Leo's stomach churn. They were laughing about something and he wanted to know what. He wanted to talk to Carly again; hang out with her more than Connor.

_Then apologise_, that annoying voice came back.

_Why should I make the first move?_

_It's your fault._

_Is not._

_You're whining._

_Am not! How can I whine inside my head?_

_How are you having a conversation inside your head?_

_…_

_Ha._

_Shut up. And I'm not apologizing- it's not my fault._

_Whatever you say, fire boy._

Leo waited, but his internal voice decided to shut up.

"Leo?" Drew asked.

Leo came out of his trance and looked at his girlfriend, "Yes?"

She laughed, but it seemed kind of forced, "Were you listening to me?"

He blushed as he realized that all the girls were looking at them, "No, sorry."

She turned to her group and smiled apologetically, like 'sorry about his behavior.'

"I asked which you preferred! Gucci or Chanel?"

Leo stared at her for a second, "Are those… dog breeds?"

There was a collective gasp and he wondered what he did wrong. He had no idea what _Gucci_ or _Chanel_ was… he thought his guess was pretty accurate.

"Girls!" Drew snapped. "He's just joking!" She turned to him with a forced smile, "Right, hun?"

"Right." He nodded then just picked the name that sounded cooler, "Gucci."

Half the girl's immediately protested causing Leo to look at them weirdly. He was still trying to figure out what the names meant.

"Chanel is French!" one objected.

"Italian is better!" another said.

Drew watched as they fought with great interest, like she thrived on it.

_What the heck is a Gucci or Chanel?_

_Don't ask me._

_What good are you then?_

"Why do you prefer Gucci?" Drew asked Leo.

_Oh gods…._

§§§§§§PaGe BrEaK§§§§§§

Carly POV

Carly couldn't help but give a small smirk as she watched Leo sit with the Aphrodite girls. Maybe he'll see how annoying they were.

"Oh, I've got one!" Connor exclaimed causing Carly to look at him. "So, babe, haven't I seen you somewhere before?"

Carly looked thoughtful for a second, "Yeah, that's why I don't go there anymore."

His eyebrows shot up then narrowed like 'challenge accepted.'

"Is this seat empty? "

"Yes, and mine will be to if you sit down."

"I know you want me."

"You're right; I want you- to leave."

"I think I could make you very happy."

"Really? Are you leaving?"

"Where have you been all my life?"

"Hiding from you."

They finally lost it and started cracking up.

"Pretty good." Connor praised.

Carly rolled her eyes and leaned on Connors shoulders, "I guess I went on the same website as you."

He laughed and kissed the top of her hair lightly, "You're not supposed to use the computer."

"Neither are you!" She said, "You tell on me, I tell on you."

"I would never!" He said with a mischievous glint in his eyes, "That could make them change the password."

"How did you even find out the password?" Carly asked curiously.

"Well… you ever see National Treasure? The first one." When she nodded he continued, "Well, when they did that whole complicated thing to steal the declaration of independence, he made some kind of steam that revealed the finger prints on the glass to get in the room. I needed to get some computer time and look up how to make it, but after a few tries, I finally figured it out. How did you get the password?"

"So you went all Nicolas Cage on the keyboard? I just watched Chiron type in the password…."

Connors jaw dropped, "It took me a whole two months to get it! He wouldn't type in the password when I was there."

Carly smirked, "Guess he didn't trust you."

Connor shook his head, "That is so not fair!"

Carly smiled and kissed his lips, wrapping her arms around his neck and generally getting lost in the kiss. He happily returned the favor and wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed back.

Carly pulled away, causing Connor to protest. She laughed and allowed him to pull her in for another kiss.

They pulled away to breath, "Is it fair now?" Carly asked.

He nodded, "Totally."

"So… got any pranks you're planning?" she asked nonchalantly.

"That is classified information." Connor said in an overly deep voice.

She slapped his arm playfully, "Fine! But I swear, boyfriend or not, if anyone from the Hermes cabin pranks me, you will _regret_ it."

He laughed, "Deal, babe."

She scrunched up her nose, "I could live without the 'babe.'"

"Don't like it, babe?" A mischievous smirk on Connor's face.

She narrowed her eyes at him, "Connor." She warned.

He just laughed it off and the couple just sat next to each other, snuggled up watching the flames as they listened to a song the Apollo campers were singing. Carly felt happy- but she couldn't shake the feeling that something was off.

Her gaze shifted back to Leo. He was smiling and laughing as he placed an arm around Drew and kissed her causing the little group to squeal. Carly frowned and felt her heart clench. She made people think that Leo's relationship with Drew didn't bother her but, truth was, it did. Leo was one of her best friends and now they aren't even on speaking terms. Carly was so confused and really wanted to talk to Leo again.

_No_, she thought, _just enjoy your time with Connor._

And she didn't think of Leo for the rest of the night.

* * *

**Took awhile for this update... sorry bout that. School. Nuff said. And I can't waitttttt for the House of Hades and Son of Sobek! UGH IT CAN'T COME FAST ENOUGH D:**

**Anyway... lots of ****dialogue and kinda short****, but next chapter is capture the flag :D Might take awhile tho. Just a heads up!**

**Reviews are loved!**


	9. Capture the Flag part 1

**Thanks for Reviews/ Follows/ and Favorites! I love getting little alerts :)**

**Idk how the Capture the Flag is suppose to be, but this is the rules for my story:**

**Capture the flag rules: Two flags on opposite sides of the creek. Both teams hide the flags and when the horn sounds, some people stay to protect the flag while others try to get the enemy flag. Whichever teams gets the enemies flag on their territory first wins. **

**TEAMS:**

**Athena's Cabin**  
**Poseidon's Cabin**  
**Hades' Cabin **  
**Demeter's Cabin **  
**Apollo's Cabin**  
**Iris' Cabin**  
**Nemesis's Cabin**  
**Hebe's Cabin **  
**Tyche's Cabin**

**Ares' Cabin**  
**Zeus' Cabin ****  
****Hephaestus' Cabin**  
**Hermes' Cabin**  
**Aphrodite's Cabin**  
**Dionysus' Cabin**  
**Hypnos' Cabin  
Nike's Cabin**  
**Hecate's Cabin**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJ stuff. Rick does**

* * *

Leo POV

Leo stood with the rest of his team in bulky armor that was heavier then himself. His chest plate hung off his shoulders, and his helmet sat on his head- a red plume going down it like a Mohawk. The game would start in about two minutes, enough time for Leo to wish his girlfriend luck.

"Drew!" he shouted when he spotted her talking to other Aphrodite girls, "Why aren't you in armor?"

She was dressed in an orange Camp Half-blood shirt and blue jeans, somehow making the simple outfit glamorous, "Oh, hun! We don't participate in these…" she scrunched up her nose, looking for the right word, "_games_."

"I don't think you should either." Drew continued as she wrapped and arm around Leo's arm and pouted, "You could get hurt."

Leo laughed nervously. He's barley participated in any of the capture the flag games since he's been working on the Argo II. He actually wanted to try, "its training. Being part of the Eight and all… I kinda need to play." He pecked her on the lips reassuringly, "I'll be fine."'

Drew opened her mouth to try and object some more, but Piper walked over to them. Drew immediately shut her mouth and narrowed her eyes at Piper.

"Come on, Leo." Piper said happily as she adjusted one of her chest plate straps, "Jason's waiting."

Drew pursed her lips and gave Leo a huge kiss, "Stay safe, sweetie." She left.

Leo swallowed hard, "So… where's Jason?"

Piper's cheery attitude was gone, replaced with an almost accusing glare. _What would she be accusing me about? _"Follow."

Leo obeyed and came over to Jason who was leaning on his sword hilt. "Plan?" he asked when they came over.

"Nope!" Leo stated happily before slinging one arm over Jason and one over Piper, "But that's what we do, right?"

Jason grinned, "Yea… just wing it?"

"We'll start together," Piper started, "Then separate and see what happens."

The conch horn sounded; the games began.

The trio ran into the woods, trying to separate themselves from everyone else. They usually did better together, like they knew each other's moves. It was weird, considering Leo and Piper only knew Jason for two months… even though the mist made it feel like a whole year. Did Leo and Piper even know each other for that year, or was it also the mist? It was confusing when he thought about it.

Leo was so deep in thought; he didn't notice that Jason was using the wind to lift himself into the air until he slapped Leo's back, "Good luck, guys. And watch out for Carly! She's on the other team."

Leo's chest hurt like it did whenever Carly's name was mentioned, "Good luck, man."

Piper didn't reply; her eyes were focused straight ahead. A few seconds after Jason left, Piper turned to him, "I'm going right. Keep going till you get to the creek."

"What then?"

"Do what Leo's do." Piper took a sharp right until Leo couldn't see her anymore.

Leo turned left and thought that because he and Carly were on different sides, they were probably going to run into each other. The fates just hated him like that.

Leo caustically walked deeper into the woods. The trees were wild, with weeds growing on the floor, and vines all over. An almost creepy atmosphere. He heard a few snapping of twigs or rustling in the bushes, but they just turn out to be Nymphs. They seemed to be glaring at him.

"Don't worry, ladies," Leo says softly, "I won't burn anything."

That seemed to satisfy them, because the creepy rustling stopped so he didn't feel like he was being followed all the time.

Leo didn't know how long he'd been walking when he ran into his first enemies.

Two Demeter kids burst out off the bushes, somehow sneaking up on Leo. Maybe it was because they controlled the plants so they wouldn't make a lot of noise? He looked at their faces, vaguely remembering one as Miranda and Courtney.

Before Leo could say some witty comment, his feet and pulled out from under him. Vines started to slowly wrap themselves around Leo, who just grinned, "Hey ladies! Did you forget what happens when fire and plants mix?"

As carefully as possible so as not to start a forest fire, Leo burns the vines off his person. Almost immediately, Miranda came at him with a sword aiming for his head. Leo ducked the attack at the last second and popped his head back up with a crazy grin on his face. Before she could react, Leo hit Miranda on the top of her helmet with his trust hammer, not hard enough to kill or seriously hurt her; just to knock her out, and she crumbled.

Almost as soon as her partner fell on the ground, Courtney threw what looked like seeds at Leo. Some manage to get down his chest plate, and fall right outside his shirt. Leo laughed at what he thought was a weak attack, but it was cut short when he felt the seeds _growing_. A few seconds later, and he felt little thorns poking at his skin, cutting him and probably drawing blood. Leo rapidly tore off his chest plate and saw an almost fully grown rose plant right on him. He franticly tore the stupid plant off, which just caused them to grow faster.

_Fire, duh_, a smarter part of his brain told him. Leo burst into flames, successfully killing the stupid roses.

Courtney came at Leo with her dagger, but she was a new camper. He didn't need much skill to disarm and knock her out like her partner.

Satisfied with his obvious win, Leo continued towards the creek. Not long after, he tripped on a tree root. The sun was almost completely down, and with how heavy the brush was, Leo could barely see. Cursing the ground, Leo got up and snapped his finger to light a small flame to see the area. It still looked creepy, but at least now he could see the floor and where he was going.

Leo's trained ears heard someone else walking. Looking around the area, he noticed Butch sneaking around a bunch of yards away with his spear held close to his side. Leo decided that it would be best to steer clear of rainbow dude.

It took a few minutes of awesome Ninja-like sneaking when Leo finally reached the creek; more like the outer edge of the creek. He crouched behind some bushes and peaked out from behind, scoping out the area before he decides to rush out there. A few Ares kid's run into enemy territory. He's about to rush foreword and join their little group, when he heard, "I am going to kill you, Travis!"

Leo whipped his head around looking for the source of the noise. He saw Katie dangling in a tree about ten feet off the ground because she walked into one of the Hermes kids' traps. Travis was standing close, laughing his butt off as he watched Katie struggle fruitlessly.

"Looking for something?" Travis questioned as he pulled out her precious dagger from behind his back.

Leo swore he heard Katie growl before saying, "Stoll! Give it back!"

He just laughed it off and walked towards the net, "Is that any way to talk to your boyfriend?"

Katie tried, unsuccessfully, to kick him in the face through the net but he dodged at the last second. He walked right next to her, and Leo had to give Travis some credit- it was like walking into the lion's den. He kissed her through the holes in the net and Leo was surprised that Katie didn't try to strangle him.

It shouldn't have been a surprise when Travis fell to the ground, unconscious, with a smiling Katie above him, "If I can't be in the game, then neither can you."

Leo had to stop himself from downright laughing at the sight; instead he turned his attention back to the creek where an Apollo just crossed into his territory. Leo sprung into action, waving his hammer the air like a mad man for affect.

The kid ducked and rolled forward, while at the same time notching an arrow and firing it in Leo's direction. Leo had to give the kid some credit; he managed to snag a piece of Leo's pants and attach it to a tree. Leo tried to pull the arrow free, but couldn't get it off.

The Apollo camper continued into the woods, not even bothering to finish the fight. Leo growled to himself, "These were my favorite pants."

He reached inside his tool belt and pulled out a pair of pliers which helped him to successfully pull the arrow out of the tree.

Once Leo checked and saw that his pants did, in fact, have a nice size hole in them, he looked up just in time to see a few of his cabin mates cross the creek. The games were lasting pretty long- it was probably exciting.

Leo cautiously walked up to the creek, feeling like Carly would be somewhere around there. When the creek didn't magically fly up and try to pull him in, he was pretty sure that she wasn't there. Leo crossed the creek, his hammer raised up and close to his person, ready for an attack. Enemy territory = enemies. Duh. Plus, they had the upper hand. Leo could have just waited on his own side, attacking whoever came on his side, but he was tired of being in everyone else's shadow. Especially Jason and Pipers- wherever they were.

He was only halfway through the area when his demigod scenes went off- shoot off a red flag. Something was wro-

Leo turned around just in time to see a familiar bronze sword slash in the general area that his face was in. Carly stood there, her eyes glaring daggers at him. Oh _great_.

* * *

**Reviews are loved :D**


	10. Capture the Flag part 2

**A huge thanks to everyone that reviewed so far:**

_**I dream of faraway places, TailsDoll13, MadeOfMagic, InsertCoolWittyUsernameHere, samm10, HolyHephaestus**_

**And everyone that followed and favorite. Please review. I like to know what people think of my story :)**

* * *

_Leo turned around just in time to see a familiar bronze sword slash in the general area that his face was in. Carly stood there, her eyes glaring daggers at him. Oh _great_._

She might not have thrown a punch or two at the dock, but Leo was pretty sure that she was about to give it all she's got. That was bad, considering he's been at camp for two months and she's been here for five years- give or take.

Not waiting for her to take another swipe, Leo shot a column of fire at Carly. She easily dodged the fire; she'd told him once that even though she was fire proof, it still felt uncomfortably hot and that she tried to avoid it.

Carly pounced at Leo and brought her sword down on his face, which he deflected with his hammer handle. He shot another fire ball at her, using the closeness as an advantage, and it hit her stomach. She yelped at the sudden burning sensation and let her sword disconnect with his handle. Leo was about to slam his hammer down on her handle and disarm her, when he felt another presence around him. He risked a glance to his left, where a figure stumbled out of the bushes; like the person was unfamiliar with wearing armor.

"Hun!" Drew's voice rang out.

Leo was too stunned to realize that Carly recovered from the fire attack, and she dropped to the floor and swiped his feet out from under him. Her sword hovered over his chest.

Drew tisked and walked over to the pair, "Carly, drop your weapon."

The familiar feeling of charmspeak washed over Leo's brain, and even though the order wasn't direct to him, Leo still felt the need to drop his hammer. Drew's voice might not be as powerful as Piper's, but it was still very effective.

Carly blinked once, then twice before slowly taking her sword away from Leo's chest. She looked like she was going to drop the weapon, but instead shook her head violently and glared at Leo, "Using your girlfriend for help, are we?"

"What's wrong with that?" Drew asked as she crossed her arms over her chest, "Everyone can play, can't they?"

Carly turned her glare to Drew, "You've never 'played' before."

"Well, now I'm interested. Now, you should drop your weapon and walk away." She shooed her off, "Leave us alone."

Carly's eyes glazed over slightly before she dropped her weapon and turned around. She paused for a second and swiftly turned back to the couple. Before Leo even knew what was happening- he was still trying to process some things- Carly launched herself at the unsuspecting Drew, sending them both to the ground. Drew screamed, something about getting her jeans ruined, as they both tumbled down.

Leo was too stunned to say anything but watch as they both wrestle. Well, more like Carly wrestling while Drew just flailed around. He heard some names being thrown around- some he would not like to repeat.

Finally snapping out of his trance, he went over and pulled Carly off of his girlfriend. No matter how much he enjoyed catfights, it _was_ his girlfriend getting hurt. Leo barely remembered that this was still a capture the flag game, but that thought quickly came back when Carly uppercut him in the jaw. That girl could _punch_. As soon as Leo let go, Carly quickly grabbed her sword off the ground and took off towards the creek- probably to get into enemy territory.

As much as Leo wanted to continue the fight, he knew that following her would be suicide. The creek would be a huge advantage. Plus, Drew was still in that battlefield. Sorry, but she wasn't the best fighter.

Once Leo helped her off the ground, she stated fixing her hair and straightening her chest plate. "A barbarian," She sneered.

"You okay?" Leo asked as he pushed a stray hair out of her face.

"Fine," She sighed before putting on a perfect smile on her face, "Glad I could help, sweetheart! Now, I'm going to get out of here. Already saw enough action for tonight."

Leo leaned over and gave her a kiss goodbye before watching her disappear into the woods- the direction of friendly territory. It wasn't like he needed Drew's help, but it was nice that she came.

Leo continued walking, being extra cautious as he did so. The last thing he needed was to be jailed or injured. He wanted to finish this thing to the end.

Leo saw a flash of silver rapidly approaching him. He snapped his fingers to get a better look at what it was. There were a bunch of campers- Jake, Chris, Nyssa, and Piper all surrounding/ protecting Jason who held the silver flag in his hand.

Leo grinned, "Care if I join?"

Jake nodded, grinning like a mad man, and Leo immediately jumped into action; protecting the flag and lighting the way towards friendly territory. There were either no other campers around the little group or no one dared to challenge them. Leo was leaning towards the latter.

A few feet away from the creek and Leo spotted the red flag being carried by Will Solace, surrounded but Katie, who must have escaped the net, Malcolm, Annabeth, and Carly.

Spotting Leo's team, Carly rushed ahead of her group and raised her hands. Before Jason could fly away with the flag, the creek rushed in his team's direction, pushing them all back. Once the water cleared, Leo saw that they only had a few second before Carly's team would cross into their own territory. Leo shot a fireball at Will, only for it to be extinguished by Carly's water blast.

Water was really starting to annoy Leo.

She shot his team with another jet blast, and before they could recover, shouts of victory were heard all around them. Leo wiped the water out of his face just in time to see the red flag coming onto Athena's territory.

Leo scowled in defeat and caught Carly's eye. She gave him a smug smirk. If they were friends, Leo would have probably whine about how she somehow managed to cheat, and then congratulate her or something- but now he was just aggravated. If he had just chased her after their fight earlier in the woods, his team might have won. Once again, Leo screwed everything up.

Jason came up and clasped Leo on the shoulder, "Don't worry about it, man. We'll get it next week."

Piper stood next to Jason, a small smirk on her face- like them loosing was funny. Or maybe Leo loosing for them was funny.

"We'll see you tomorrow." Jason said as he grabbed Pipers hand and dragged her away. She gave him a small wave before they disappeared into the crowd.

Leo listened to the cheers of Athena's team as the Ares team sulked in the background. Through all the commotion, Drew managed to squeeze her way through the demigods and wrapped her arms around his neck. She gave him a huge kiss and said goodnight before leaving him to go to her cabin. The Ares cabin was probably going to be extra angry tomorrow, and the Athena cabin was going to be entirely too smug for the rest of the week- let alone Carly.


	11. I just wanted to go on a date

**Uh, long time no see? It's been a month! Longest time to update so far... Life.**

**So I've updated Carly's info on my profile if you'd like to check it out. Thankks to everyone for reviewing/ following and adding this story to favorites! **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Leo scowled as he stared at the mangled piece of metal in his hand that used to be a rose. Now, the once beautifully crafted item was twisted at odd angles and melted in some places. Some pedals and all the leaves were ripped off. It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out who did it.

It's been a week since Carly and Leo had their fight. They've only done little things to get on each other's nerves; making the showers explode when Leo was in the shower, remaking Gary- this time lethal- to attack Carly, little things. But the rose thing… it kinda hurt. Leo didn't know why of all the things she did this one hurt him, it was just a stupid rose he made to pass the time, but it did.

Leo had one more week before Annabeth could officially kick his sorry arse out of vacation land and into working land- Leo didn't like working land- and he was trying to spend as much time with Drew as possible.

Keyword: _Trying._

They hung out at campfires and once talked on the beach but that was kind of like boyfriends and girlfriends hanging out at school. They were never alone- her group of girls literally watched them like hawks. The only time she came out of nowhere to talk was when Carly and Leo were having their duel during capture the flag.

Which they never finished, by the way.

It confused Leo. He was being a good boyfriend, right? Well, he'd never been one before, just flirting with every girl in his line of vision and being shot down by every single one of them. He only wanted to settle down after the world of dying and gods come into his life thinking, I might die soon and never know what it was like to actually care about a girl.

Well, he was going to search for Drew, like a good boyfriend.

He walked around camp, it was the middle of summer and the day was perfect. A gently breeze blew through the secret valley, the smell of strawberries lingered in the air, and campers were roaming around with no real destination in mine- maybe the beach. A few Apollo kids were laying in the grass and trying to tan. Harley was bouncing up and down with a deck of cards in his hand and excitedly explaining something to an amused Nico Di Angelo. Clarisse was making a big show of picking on an Athena camper- which eventually backfired on her. He was stopped once or twice by a few campers still working on the ship that he answered absentmindedly. Four figures caught his eye and he turned to get a better look. It looked like Lou Ellen played a prank on Connor, Travis, and Carly.

That peaked his interest. As quietly and discreetly as possible, Leo made his way towards the four.

"I already have a girlfriend," Travis was saying matter-of-factly to a smirking Lou.

Carly made a face from between the two boys, "Yea and even though they look the same, I want nothing to do with this one." She jerked her head towards Travis.

The three demigods were currently… glued together. It had to be something stronger than super glue because it didn't look like any of them were getting out of that mess in awhile. Carly was pouting from between them, the light shining on her beautiful face. Leo squinted slightly. Did she get a haircut? Her previously mid- back raven black hair was now cut right above her shoulders with layers. The look made her look even better-

Leo shook those thoughts away.

Travis pouted, "That hurts."

"This is what happens when you prank the Hecate cabin," Lou swung an empty vial around in her hands in triumph.

"I did nothing!" Carly objected as she tried to raise her hands. Unfortunately, they were pinned at her side so it just resulted in a lot of struggling.

"Liar," Conner stated with a smirk as she glared at him, "if I remember correctly, which I'm sure I do, it was your idea to turn the Hecate cabin into an indoor pool."

"You can't prove anything," She grumbled.

Lou gave her a pointed look, "Water. Daughter of Poseidon."

It was quiet for a few seconds before Carly gave an indignant huff and held her head high, "Even without my arms, I can still kill you… with my eyes."

The daughter of Hecate laughed outright before walking away without another word, leaving the three demigods pinned to each other.

"Hey!" Connor squawked, "At least give us the antidote!"

Lou made a very rude gesture with her hand as she walked away.

"Well if that's what we need to do…" Travis trailed off with a mischievous glint in his eyes before yelping and trying to jump away from Carly a second later, "She pinched me!"

"Totally deserved that," Connor smirked as he kissed his girlfriend on the cheek causing Leo to fake gag from where he was watching.

"Ew," Travis voiced Leo thoughts, "Not when I'm here, bro."

The couple laughed. "Maybe we could try water?" Carly asked as she jerked her head towards the lake a few feet away.

"And if it doesn't work, we'll drown," Travis stated skeptically.

"I'll make sure we don't," Carly stated as they slowly inched their ways towards the water. To their credit, they only tripped and fell once.

Once the three disappeared into the water, Leo found himself counting the seconds for them to resurface. He knew that with the daughter of Poseidon, none of them could drown but for a person like Leo who couldn't breathe underwater it was nerve wracking.

Sixty-three seconds later and they resurfaced, each of them soaking wet and still glued together.

"It didn't work!" Connor spluttered.

Leo laughed lightly and turned away from them as he went to find Drew. A part of him was glad they were in that situation- and the other part was guilty for being glad.

When he found Drew, she was in her cabin on such a nice day. Her face had no makeup on it when she answered the door and her hair was up in a towel. She was wrapped up in a bath robe. Leo was pretty sure she just came out of the shower.

"Sweetie," She stated with a smile, "What are you doing here?"

Leo knew when a voice sounded fake- his did all the time when he was on the run- and Drew's voice was fake. So was the smile.

But only a tiny part of Leo's brain registered it. The other part was too busy gawking at his beautiful girlfriend. And the question resurfaced: Why me?

"Drew," Leo greeted with an easy smile, something he was getting better at since he'd been spending more time with people and less time with machines, "I just wanted to know if you wanted to hang out?"

Drew pursed her lips and looked behind her. When she faced Leo again, she held another fake smile on her face, "Of course honeybunch. Just give me a few to get ready. One doesn't simply look like me in a matter of minutes."

Leo was getting used to waiting for Drew to finish her prepping, "Okay. I'll be waiting right here."

She flashed another smile and closed the door.

Leo hated standing outside the Aphrodite cabin by the door. It made him look desperate and jittery when someone would glance at his direction. Not a lot of people would come that close to the Aphrodite cabin, the smell of perfume was way too much for them. It had been at first for Leo too, but after spending so much time near it, he'd gotten mostly used to it. It didn't smell like roses and cotton candy were ganging up and trying to suffocate him anymore.

One brave soul, that brave soul being Malcolm from the Athena cabin, came up to Leo. Malcolm was older than Annabeth by some years, and looked like a boy version of her. His hair was curly and blond reaching slightly below his intelligent gray eyes. He had the same California tan and even walked the same.

"Hey quick question," He took a glance at the Aphrodite cabin, "Really quick question. How do you want to control this ship? I've heard your idea and it seems a little… farfetched. Regular sized boats need a crew of like twenty men to operate it. You have eight demigods."

"It's not farfetched," Leo rolled his eyes as he began gesturing what he was talking about with his hands, "You'll see. When I get the Wii remotes hooked up, the ship will fly like a bird. Scratch that, it'll fly better than a bird. Way easier to operate also. The jobs that would originally need people, like raising the sails, could be done simply- by me of course- by just shaking the Wii remote."

"Then you would need to hook up the wiring."

"Fine," Leo nodded his head. When Malcolm looked at him expectantly he rushed on, "Now? Dude, I'm about to hang out with my girlfriend. Plus, I've got another week off."

"You need to direct everyone!" Malcolm scowled, "And besides, by the time Drew comes out of her cabin, we'll be done with the ship. Actually, Gaea will be defeated before she came out."

"Dude, she's my girlfriend."

Malcolm shrugged lightly and began walking away, "Whatever, man. I just hope you don't stay out here all day. We'll be waiting to finish the ship."

Leo waited for six hours. He stayed outside the cabin for a total of fifteen minutes, but decided that his ADHD self could _not_ handle any longer. He walked around, never going too far so he would be able to see if Drew would come out. He sparred for about an hour before climbing the rock wall. He ate some lunch and headed out to Pegasus training (None of the Pegasus were very nice to Leo; he was starting to think Carly had something to do with that). Another sparring session, some time at the arts and crafts, he even got three episodes of _Psych_ in before Drew finally came out.

Leo didn't' know what to expect. A dress maybe? Some fancy dress that should have been hand made by Unicorn fur would have been good. Her hair in some work-of-art braid? Something that looked like she spent six hours on.

Instead, she came out in an orange Camp-Half Blood shirt, her curly brown hair framing her perfect face. Hardly any makeup- maybe some of that eye shadow stuff and lip gloss. Small heart earrings dangled off her ear. Regular jeans and open toes shoes completed her outfit.

She looked like she did every day.

But Leo couldn't get mad. Because she was still beautiful.

"Hey hun!" She spotted Leo and slowly made her way to him, like running would risk falling on the ground and smudging up her outfit.

Leo filled the gap between them, "What happened?"

She tilted her head to the side, "What?"

"I've been out here for hours."

"Really," She stuck her bottom lip out adorably, "Oh, babe I didn't mean to. The makeup and, gods, do you know how long it takes to make my hair look like this? Not to mention picking out the right shoes to match."

Leo nodded, not fully understanding but at the same time remembering that she was a daughter of Aphrodite. Worrying about her looks was normal- no matter how overboard they go with it. Only exception Leo knew about: Piper.

"To the beach?" Leo held his arm out in a gentleman gesture.

Drew giggled, "Sounds romantic, _but_ these aren't the right shoes for the sand."

"How about just a walk around camp then?" Leo suggested, a little bummed out that they wouldn't be able to watch the sunset.

"Sure," another giggle, "but not for too long. There's this thing I have to do with my sister."

* * *

**I know, it's short. The next one will probably be longer! **

**Review!**


	12. Authors Note

**Err…. Hey there everyone! Really sorry it took so long to get this authors note down, but I've been on vacation.**

**So… I've been thinking about my stories, my OC Carly, her own story/background, and decided to change some stuff. Like her name for instance.**

**I'm soooo sorry if this confuses anyone/ makes you hate me, but this whole Connor romance thing ****_completely_**** changed in my mind. I'm going to post some more info about it on my profile, so to be informed go check that out.**

**And about this story… it's being discontinued. I'm sorry for anyone who enjoyed it, but it's no longer following my OC's life anymore. (And it will be deleted in about 30 days)**

**So, yeah, big changes to come annnnddd a new story hopefully coming out this month. But I'm still working on one of my other crossovers and need to change some things in ****_that_**** to make it follow my OC's life. A lot of work ahead of me, and I hope that I'm enough of both a dedicated writer and a ****_good_**** writer to keep my projects going.**

**What's this new project, you might ask? (Or not, idk, I'm not stalking you) Weeellll, it's mostly me rewriting the PJ books to fit Percy's twin sister in it.**

**Can we get one thing straight: I know there are (I'm pretty sure no one else added to this list) two of these already going around, but I'm going to write one as well because I've got my own ideas to make. Different love interests, different action- mainly a bunch of different stuff. I apologize times a million if anything in my story is similar to the other people, but I know mine will have a whole bunch of different factors.**

**Thank you for your understanding. You'll see some stories from me soon enough! And look for the changes. PM me if you feel the need ^.^**


End file.
